Mass Effect: United
by Legendaryicon
Summary: A Multiplayer side story explains the challenges of 5 soldiers during the reaper war. Kyra Haledon assembles a strong non human team to fight. This story will be the basic intro for my later stories of my ideas for Mass Effect 4. And my version of what choice Shepard makes in the end.I hope this and the later stories are loved. Long live Mass Effect.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Introduction

From Author _Legendary Icon_

All of these following events within this story are within Mass Effect events use the multiplayer maps as well as other pieces of the Mass Effect 3 storyline to

create a Multiplayer side story. I don't want to confuse anyone, I want my readers to know what I am trying to do and what I'm thinking where to aim this

story. I hope it's well loved and read. I have many thoughts and ideas for this. I hope you guys love the characters and their stories as they progress on.

Please read, Review and Enjoy. I hope to write more of this kind.

* * *

Another thing I want to point out. Before I go any further into this. The main character Shepard. The real hero of the Mass Effect Trilogy will be mentioned and

might make appearances at some points during the lives of these characters. Why because I believe as many others do as well. It will make sense and it will

influence these characters to better themselves in various ways. Some might not even meet Shepard. But will mention and hear about him over time. This

version of Shepard that is mentioned and seen throughout this story of "_United_". Aaron Shepard will make a return after these events of _United _and Mass Effect

3 ending. With his continuation in the story I'm currently working on. Hopefully you all enjoy this version of my Commander Shepard.

* * *

Commander Aaron Shepard-A child who grew up on ships. His family taught him from right and wrong. Joined the Alliance during the age of attached with

Admiral Anderson and Ashley Williams. Became the first human Specter. Had gained love with Ashley but then lost it, moved on. Lost his dear friend Kaidien

gained the love of Tali. His Normandy Crew all survived the suicide Mission. Aaron Shepard blew up the Collector station leaving nothing to the Illusive had

freed David (Project Overlord/Mass Effect 2 DLC).Liara Ta'Soni became the new shadow broker (Mass Effect 2 DLC).Kasumi kept the Kenji box, as she loved the

memories that it contained (Mass Effect 2 DLC). Zaeed was angered with Aaron Shepard about saving the crew and letting his enemy get away (Mass Effect 2

DLC).Aaron Shepard warned the Batarians that lived upon the asteroid but he couldn't save them all (Arrival/Mass Effect 2 DLC).

Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Siblings: None Parents: Reus "Havok" Shepard (Father/M.I.A.) Hannah Shepard

* * *

List of Characters

* * *

Kyra Haledon- A young human woman/N7 Sentinel, who has lost her N7 privilege and rights to enter into the program. During her early career before being

accepted into the program. Her bad habits of disobeying orders and questioning her superiors had finally crossed the line. Admiral Mason Harrison had taken

her rights and removed her from the Alliance Military. She was discharged, 1 day before the reaper invasion begins.

Siblings: Mara Haledon (Turian step-sister)

Parents: Bernard Haledon (Turian step-father), Shia Haledon (Turian step-mother)

(Red hair, Green iris eyes, small bits of freckles across her nose and cheeks) Age: 22

* * *

Dominic "Day" Shayne-A male Turian Havoc, a loyal Turian who has devoted his life to the military. His family had done this for generations. Dominic had been

training beside his brother Marcus since the last 3 years. Dominic and Marcus were both assigned to escort the Primus Fedorian, as he is expected to arrive

back to Palaven from a meeting.

Siblings: Marcus Shayne (Brother)

Parents: Franklin Morten Shayne (Father), Era Shayne (Mother)

(White skin color, black tribal lines on face) Age: 24

* * *

Danita Se'Molia- A quarian woman/Quarian life she's been a silent child. Being nervous at times. Yet curious about fixing, creating, and shooting. Her hobbies

are testing weapons and re-creating technology. Her life was always a simple one, just a week before the reapers arrive. Her life changes when she is given

the opportunity to join her father, Captain David Se'Molia Vas Nova. Giving her the chance to follow her father's footsteps.

Siblings: None

Parents: David Se'Molia Vas Nova(Father) , Jabra Se'Molia Vas Nova (Mother)/ DECEASED

(White solid Quarian visor, her clothes tinted white with blue line markings, with blue glowing lights) Age: 20

* * *

Raidenka - A left for dead Krogan Vanguard. Raidenka was a strong battle master and captain of his platoon. Yet his decisions landed him slightly off. As his

platoon decided to abandon him on the human home world named Earth. Leaving him to rot without any radio equipment at all, and blocked smiles at these

things and takes them lightly. Taking this as a joke he gets into brawl fights and gets captured by the Alliance and questioned. 1 day before the Reapers arrive.

Siblings: none

Parents: DECEASED

(Black Krogan armor with blue glowing lights, Krogan helmet has a Krogan white skull painted on)

* * *

Dakar "Helios"-An experimental creation after the project "Overlord"(Mass Effect 2 DLC).The Asari had captured an unfinished project that went wrong. Lying

dormant for 6 months, Dakar is a mixture between a drell Assassin and a geth infiltrator. Both strengths of both sides. His speed is doubled and his weaponry

is known towards 2 dual wielding katanas and a black widow sniper rifle. Dakar is a classified indidvual only known to the Asari. Yet he escapes during the

Reapers arrival.

Siblings: UNKNOWN

Parents: DECEASED

(Armor style- Collector suit, small visor eyes glowing white, its collector skin texture glows white and black) Age: UNKOWN

* * *

_Mass Effect: United _


	2. Honest Choice

Chapter 2

Honest Choice

The ruggid stink and stench of the horrid bar filled the air as people both foreign and native walked around happily. Humans laughed around, joking about

funny moments. Some that came for a simple visit others who came to find a new way to escape their own troubles. Sitting at a table was 2 very different

individuals, one of them a human red haired female. Fit, military trained, yet calm and easy to be with. The human female was named Kyra skin color was white

her eyes glowed with a green iris color. Her smile was to be seen with such joy. Small spots of growing freckles went from her nose to her cheeks. Her clothes

were a tight fit, wearing a solid brown jacket and tight black jeans, with a closed red shirt.

The other was a female Cabal a Turian soldier named Mara Heldan. Her face had tribal markings in front in green her skin color was solid white. Her eyes

glowed with red iris colors surrounded by black. Both sat across from each other laughing and enjoying their whiskey drinks. Her clothes were f a female turian

style to walk around in public with. Closed yet tight fitting they were. Red and white colors with a long scarf tied around her waist, her cloths around her legs

weren't as long but short.

"Even dad thought you'd be in a real relationship already" said Mara Heldan

"Ha-ha, nope it gets distracting at times really I haven't put too much thought" said Kyra Heldan

"But seriously sis, by now they're getting the message" said Mara

"Yeah they must have already, by now of being removed of the Alliance" said Kyra

"When I got the report back on the citadel, I laughed to tell you the truth" said Mara

Kyra took another quick drink of her whiskey and slammed down the cup onto the table. Quickly swallowing its unbearable mixture. She stared at the empty

glass. Listening to her sister speaking.

"I mean really?! My sister? Telling a lieutenant to fuck off? Then you 2 nearly got into a brawl?" she said

"Sis he was dick to me since day one, besides you know I have problems with obeying orders" said Kyra

"Yeah it was great, well what now?" asked Kyra

"I don't know sis but I have to get back to the citadel tomorrow morning" said Mara

"Alright then sis, you take care then" said Kyra

Mara stood up and tapped her on the right shoulder.

"Don't stay up to late, because Kyra I'll try to get you back in even if it means being a security guard" said Mara

Kyra looked back smiling," Hell no you better not" she said

"Hahaha Alright then becareful"she said and walked passed other Humans that entered through the door.

Kyra laughed and smiled as she drank another glass cup of whiskey. Thinking to herself about what she will do. What can she do? Holding her cup halfway to

her mouth, glancing at the small fish aquarium. Her mind reminded her of what her parents would say and think about this mess. Closing her eyes she thought

of a relaxing night back at her apartment that would be nice to have right now. But she wanted a few more drinks before heading back home. Instantly taking

a slow breathe of fresh air into her lungs, her table shook. Slowly opening them without any signs of panic she noticed the human hand of a white long sleeved

clothing was blue and golden as she knew who this was.

"Well, looking for round 2 Adrian?" she asked

"That's Lieutenant Adrian Jaeger to you, I'm glad your finally out because the N7 don't need anyone like you on the program" he said

"Well then fuck you too Adrian, because you and I both know you didn't even earn your way in you just bought it off of someone" she said

Others in the bar stared towards them as Kyra sat comfortably in her chair staring back at him. Looking at her angered for her attitude. He knew she was

telling the truth he threw her glass of whiskey from the table into the ground. Kyra looked at him still with a small smile showing towards him, both had a solid

stare down. The bartender looked over to them and said aloud.

"Hey! Take this outside not in here!"he yelled

"You're not even worth it Kyra, your just another failure" he continued as he walked passed her

Looking down at her table she said nothing closing her eyes she stood towards the bartender she waved her hand at the small rectangular register. Paying for

the drinks and the broken glass. Looking down at the price she turned around and walked outside as it rained heavily outside her hair began to get drenched.

Looking at the night sky she smiled thinking of this small moment of being fine. Walking towards her small sky car, her Omni tool beeped.

Answering her glowing Omni tool in the rain she recognized the voice.

"Kyra I want you to come by the Alliance base as soon as possible" said Admiral Hackett

"What's the change of mind sir?" she asked

"The case of your sudden leave, and your reinstatement "he said

Kyra looked shocked as she heard these words coming from Hackett. Thinking he would try something like this but not for her though.

"I'll come by tomorrow sir" she said


	3. Affecting Choices

Chapter 3

Affecting Choices

1 day before Reaper arrival

Through the black emptiness of space, a Krogan Pirate warship named "Dying Ruin". Came out through the omega 4 relay. Massive amounts of damage was

taken head on, its bulk heads shattered, its sides ripped open. The ship was the size of the Normandy SR-2, yet it wasn't thin it was a bit chunky. Made for war

not for boarding people. Krogan men ran back and forth through the flames as small bits of wreckage blocked their path. Hallways were torn filled with

escaping oxygen. Small rooms burned alive with Krogan soldiers and prisoners inside. Krogan men with rusted red and black paint charged through the fires

putting them out. Smoke cleared the fires. Extinguishing them within the spraying moment. The red alert signals ended as soon as the fires were put out.

Krogan men reported back to the main bridge upon "Dying Ruin".

"All fires gone, acting captain" one said

"Good, How many dead" he asked

"25 sir, 5 prisoners burned alive, 20 of our men dead" he reported

"Alright then" said the Krogan voice over their radio

The acting captain was a Krogan warlord known as "Warmouth". A massively strong Sentinel Krogan, his main weapon of choice a biotic hammer. His back

faced the 3 Krogan behind him. One of the Krogan was on his knees. The other 2 Krogan held his arms as he struggled. Warmouth turned around, his Krogan

armor was solid grey with yellow lights. He didn't wear a helmet his bottom lip was scared. The top hard shell on his head was nearly gone, exposing his

roundish head. His eyes glowed bright yellow. He stared forward looking down at his Captain, a mighty Krogan named" Raidenka".His Krogan armor was

painted solid black, with blue glowing lights. His helmet had a solid white paint of a Krogan skull. Raidenka looked downward then slowly up as he noticed his

2nd in command standing before him.

"It was either this or losing the ship" said Warmouth

"Well then you better kill me Hector…Or I'm going to kill you" said Raidenka

"You're in no position for threats, I told you the men will suffer, a poor choice for a last run Raidenka" said Warmouth

"You never understand what we must do, It's necessary…we must be heard" said Raidenka

"Stealing this ship was something, I admit that, turning on Tuchanka was you're doing, and now this being hunted by the Batarians and Omega" said Warmouth

"HEHAHAHA….You won't last without me, do your worst you mutiny mother fuckers"said Raidenka

Warmouth looked up and looked to his left as the 2 Krogan. Both dragged their former leader and captain as he laughed. Opening the trash disposal he stared

straight towards Warmouth. His small laugh was heard and noted, Warmouth followed. Warmouth grabbed ahold of a scared electrical biotic hammer. Both

Krogan grunted and screamed in excitement as they tossed Raidenka inside. Warmouth stopped 3 feet towards the doorway. Throwing Raidenka's hammer

into the trash disposal. Lifting his left hand up towards the hologram screen to close the trash disposal doors. Within that moment both staring at each other

Warmouth smiled, Raidenka lied against the wall. Looking forward he flicked off Warmouth as the doors closed and he was sucked out into space instantly.

Warmouth walked passed his men that stood behind him. Looking mighty he thought of a few words to say.

"Set course for Kronos" said Warmouth

"YEAAHHHH!"they yelled

Raidenka flipped and rolled in deep space as he was surrounded by pure trash. Spinning continuously over and over. Raidenka grunted and reached out for his

hammer as he gripped its steel handle and it charged. Looking back he could see the massive glass window of a public station near the Mass relay. Raidenka

noticed it as he began to yell in an exciting manner feeling the instant rush of adrenaline. His body glowed purple with rushing biotic citizens and families

walked through its massive hallways. People minded their own business while others talked about other things.

A white young couple laughed together thinking about how they're vacation went. The husband smiled, his lovely wife giggled. They stopped looking back they

noticed their young daughter and their son both running behind them. Passing other people, laughing as they did they minded their own. The father held had

his left arm around his wife's shoulders both having a relaxing moment.

"Mommy! Daddy" they yelled happily

Within that moment Raidenka smashed through the glass window and caused people to be sucked out into space. Screaming and shouting were heard as the

oxygen levels were gone instantly. Raidenka landed hard into the floor as his Krogan suit adjust itself to walk onto the shattered hallway. The hallway glass

and walls were broken and shattered. Dents followed throughout everywhere.20 people including the loving family of 4 all died. Raidenka stood up holding his

hammer and looked forward noticing shards of debri and bodies floating around him. He thought to himself seeing the dozen bodies and the Dying Ruin leaving

back into the Mass relay.

"Hehehe…humans..least it's not their homeworld"he said

Alliance shuttles arrived flashing lights towards him. He roared towards them as his body charged he instantly flew into a sealed compressed locked door.

Shattering the door with his incredible force he was on one knee as people and Alliance soldiers were sucked out over him. Raidenka laughed as he slowly

walked through the hallway then into an elevator heading to the cargo bay of the space station. He noticed the alarms die off and tried to walk forward but

then stopped. Noticing the 15 Alliance Marines and shuttles aiming at him he looked down ward and said.

"It wasn't my fault, Krogans can't fly you know" he said

Few minutes later

Raidenka was sitting in a cell comfortably at the opposite end of the doorway. The large glowing electrical shielding was active, glowing light blue. Knowing this

kind of high tech cells he didn't even try to budge it at all. His patience began to slowly wear off. An Alliance soldier then walked up to his cell moments later.

Staring at him clearly. The older man noticed the Krogan white skull paint on his helmet.

"What's your name? Why did you attack us?" he asked

"Ha!..You think that was an attack? That was just a simple landing, nothing more" said Raidenka

"That was a landing? Killing 25 people" he asked

"Killing? No, that was an emergency situation only, yet your people only got in the way" said Raidenka

"You're being sent tomorrow to the admirals for your trial" he said

"Another way of telling me I'm fucked…" said Raidenka


	4. Desired Choice

Chapter 4

Desired Choice

Reapers arrive, extinction has begun

A quarian ship flew past the mass relay trying to head into it, machines arrived around them. They were surrounded by 50 incoming reapers. Massive in size all

of them with destructive power at their robotic legs as they floated on. One moved in and attacked as the 3 ships attacked back at them. The Quarians

continued their assault. Beams of red lasers penetrated straight through the Quarian ships like a knife and butter.

Explosions erupted within the Quarian ship named "Nova", Quarians ran through the halls checking and fixing ran passed using Omni tools as guides. Large

fires burned some alive within suits covered with dirt and falling fluids from the ship. Flashing red lights circled and sounding off continuously as they were fired

upon. A young Quarian named "Danita Se'Molia Vas Nova". Ran through the halls, rushing quickly trying desperately to reach the bridge. Her Quarian female

suit was colored in white and blue. Her blue lines went all around her elbows and shoulders. Her visor glowed solid white. Her thin body ran quickly holding

onto her geth SMG, rushed into the elevator. Doors closed as an explosion erupted at that single moment .Screaming occurred, taking in deep breathes she felt

the fear rushing through her body. Knowing that they're enemy wasn't anything like they have fought before.

"Keelah, I hope father is okay" she said

The elevator moved quickly checking her Geth SMG she reloaded its clip and switched to her massively powerful sniper rifle "Black Widow". Doors opened,

aiming forward she slowly walked out seeing massive sparks of electricity splat across her visor. Looking left then right she saw nothing. No one was around as

she noticed forward the massive destroyed, open entire wall was completely gone, gasped in freight she stood outside of the elevator doors. Shocked she

could see the massive machines of menacing Reapers.50 came through the mass relay before her. Nearly beside its electrifying shocks the Nova was a medium

ship compared to a Reaper.

"Keelah…what has come to us…"she said sadly

Lowering her black widow she nearly forgot what she was doing. Quickly hearing the gunfire and screams from her Omni tool she remembered and ran left.

Gravity held on to her slowly rushing forward she moved slow. Reaching the end of the hallway she could see reapers walking by, thin turian looking men.

These were known and being called as "Marauders". Taking cover beside the wall, taking her moment of being undetected she slowly took a peak noticing

none. Walking forward aiming her sniper rifle she turned her instant cloaking on and walked away from them taking a right turn. Walking on her cloaking turned

off she reached the stairs walking up towards the next floor. She stared in horror at what was next.

Her people, people she had lived with back on another ship floating dead. Lowering her rifle again she broke in tears. Knowing she was a combatant in training

and not yet fully complete, she then looked up and thought of them. Walking by them she didn't even bother to push them away, she continued hearing

sounds in the far distance of lasers and gunfire coming from other ships that accompanied them through this mass relay. Danita walked towards the end of the

hallway, turning left she arrived at another elevator getting inside and heading up to the bridge she looked down at her feet. She thought of what to do, what

if she was the last to survive this catastrophe. Doors opened Danita walked out noticing the bridge working fine still noticing her father and a few others trying

desperately to restore the Nova. The ship moved left and right as explosions erupted then shook taking laser hits by the reapers. Danita ran towards her

father while he checked the radar screens.

"Now! Damn it now!"he yelled

Rockets fired away as he looked forward then Danita tapped his left shoulder standing up straight.

"Father it's lost! Decks 4, 5, 8, and 9! We must leave now!"she yelled

"No! I can't abandon this ship! We can still make it!"he yelled

"It's already gone father! Let's leave now! I don't want to lose anyone else" she yelled

Looking at her for that one second he was reminded about what she meant, about how she lost her mother barely 3 months ago. He stood up from his chair

grabbing ahold of his Avenger assault rifle he nodded.

"Everyone abandon ship now!"he yelled through the comms.

Both rushed out as others got into escape pods and blasted off the remains of the Nova ship. Rushing towards the escape pods hallway. The hallway was thin

one by one Quarians had to go in, escape pods were built in rows of and her father both rushed towards the 5th pod within seconds a reaper laser beam

struck through the main bridge causing a sudden explosion. Pods around them fired away with other Quarians inside them. Looking back at the rushing flames

he pushes her into the pod as she falls in the shuttles doors close. Danita rushes up to her feet screaming aloud "Father!". Her shuttle fired out of the reach of

the Nova as she could see it exploding. Reaper ships moved passed her. Her pod headed towards the closest Quarian ship.

"Oh father….."she said sadly


	5. Ordered Choice

Chapter 5

Ordered Choice

The citadel was massive in size and space. Allowing whoever to enter not mattering if they're human or alien. People came and went as they pleased. Higher

officers and military units where stationed on. Ships docked and left with supplies and cargo.

Throughout the main Lobby, main attraction for a quick lunch.2 Turian's walked beside each other gathering what they hoped to eat for their short break upon

the citadel. Both weared military suits in colors of solid brown and yellow. Both weared they're helmets as they walked around with food trays in their hands.

Walking past others they sat behind another table near the massive lake of a view. Both starved and were glad to have a moment to themselves. Both

removed their helmets and began to dig of them was named "Dominic "Day" Shayne, a white skinned colored Turian with a very well-known family. His Turian

face had black tribal markings. The 2nd Turian was his older brother named "Marcus Shayne", he too had the same face style. His left cheek was scared up to

his top upper lip.

"MMM damn good chicken" said Dominic

"Really? Damn I should have gotten that too" said Marcus

"Pure last minute choice bro"said Dominic

"What you think of the Primarch's choice?" asked Marcus

"I'm still uneasy with him deciding to leave out some information about this "Assassin" they found" said Dominic

"Yeah I know what you mean, hopefully we get some good news on today" said Marcus

"When's shore leave again?" asked Dominic

"Tomorrow, I thought you knew that" said Marcus

"Nope,slipped out of my mind, I have a date" said Dominic

"Ha-ha no I doubt that man" said Marcus

"Oh come on!? Really I think she's the one, I'm telling you "said Dominic

"That's what you said during your last 5 dates" said Marcus

Within the hour, Primarch Fedorian had walked up to them with a sigh of relief. Both stood up and saluted him. He nodded back at them as they sat back down.

"What's' next?" asked Dominic

"Were heading back to Palaven, seems we must prepare" he said

Both stood up and tossed away their trash. Walking beside the Primarch all 3 moved into an elevator. The doors closed Marcus stayed on his left and Dominic

on his right. All 3 stood in the elevator as they were heading back to the docking bay.

"This is all bad news guys" said Primarch

"Why sir?" asked Marcus

"It's bad enough knowing we have rouge assassins going on about killing other higher officers" said Primarch

"Let alone Cerberus invading territory on all who stand in their way, now we might be at a point where we can do nothing" he said

"Primarch what's the situation now? "asked Dominic

"We might be at war within the next few hours I'm not sure yet" said the Primarch

"War?! With what?" asked Dominic

"Alright that's enough let's get back" said Marcus

20 minutes later arriving to the ship named " Hellas N.S.S."

Dominic and Marcus roamed through the halls of the military ship. Calmly walking through they thought of what they were told.

"War with machines besides the geth? "said Marcus

"Reapers…Shepard had kept mentioning them for 2 years now "said Dominic

"Damn now were finally listening then "said Marcus

"All shuttles report now to the docking bay" said the announcer

Marcus and Dominic walked towards their shuttle as the Primarch got entered into the shuttle as the door slid shut. Both sat across from the Primarch. The

shuttle left heading straight towards the moon of , palaven's largest moon. The shuttle moved out until sounds of explosions erupted and flew downward.

Shaking around back and forth, voices were heard.

"What the?" yelled a voice

"It's the reapers!"yelled another

"Hold on Primarch" yelled Marcus as the shuttle was lasered upon from one of the engine's exploded

The shuttle tried to stay on point as then it crashed into the surface of the moon.

Smoke covered the shuttle as Dominic stood up and popped open the door. Smoke flew out as he rushed outside holding his Avenger assault rifle. Marcus tried

to check on the Primarch but there was nothing he could do. Part of the crash was pierced into the Primarch, killing him instantly during the crash.

"Command…Primarch Fedorian is dead I repeat the Primarch has died" said Marcus

Dominic couldn't believe it as he stared up into the sky seeing the massive machines of spider like beings. Smashing through they're aerial infantry as if they

were clouds. Lasers beamed through their ships, explosions and more falling debri continued to fall. Marcus stood by him as he heard others screaming,

shouting orders back and forth. Marcus lowered his katana shotgun in shock seeing the walking reaper, walking through the surface of the moon.

"Marcus…we have to get back" said Dominic


	6. Destined Choice

Chapter 6

Destined Choice

Reapers have arrived

High end of the planet hovering high above Thessia the home world of the Asari. A massive space station halfway near their moon and the planet itself. The space

station was named "Sol" holding top Asari prisoners. Reapers appeared arriving out of the mass relay as they hovered onward towards the planet. One of the

massive reapers lifted its long front leg and fired a massive beam of rage into the station. Approaching the busy station pods began to fly out. Shuttles headed

back into Thessia's atmosphere. Reapers continued to follow through into the planet's atmosphere as it burned against their steel titanium bodies. Within the

space station built like a massive watch tower. Tall in height, yet thin in width.

Massive guns and alarms sounded off, weapons armed across the outside of the station. Middle of the station guns aimed towards the incoming reaper. Firing

towards it, weapons became unaffected towards its legs high a sudden sound of a slight clinking metal. Asari commandos watched within the massive open white

hallways. Running away they began to evacuate into other shuttles around the station. Asari scientists dropped their small pad tablets and headed to the evacs.

An Asari commando group moved through the halls as the slightly shook side by side. The group of 4 moved all together moving passed others who ran and

slowly began to panic. Heading forward into the end of the hall the elevator doors opened.

Entering together each stood ready as they're leader looked towards her left and heard her 2nd in command speaking aloud.

"Yes mam, were heading to the main floor to secure the prisoner now" she said

"Alright mam will begin transport immediately "she said

Doors opened, moving together in a single file line lights began to flicker on and off. Red alerts of blinking lights flashed on and leader stopped and waited as her

3rd soldier opened the doors. The doors opened slowly as more alarms went off inside. Forward was massive wires of running liquid into a massive sealing

secured floor. The room lit up as they approached the computer.

"Can't believe after all we went through just to catch him, we must yet again get him out" said the captain

She stared forward looking angered and shocked at the same time. Hissing sounds went off as the floor board of hardened steel lifted up slowly. As it lifted up

from the floor, the group pointed forward their weapons at the ready as they noticed the body thin, yet in a strange organic way, his body was covered with

collector skin. Air continued to hiss, while his hands moved and cracked he looked down his glowing white eyes from his collector helmet glowed as lights flashed

on and off. His collector skin was in solid color white. Shackles were tied all around his body as the commando Asari slowly approached him.

"Now I must save your ass after taking you in, ignoring you killed my sister, you're lucky Dakar" she said

Looking up Dakar said nothing to her as his hands gripped tightly. The station shook more now as the reaper outside began to approach even closer. He looked

up to them all of the teammates as his shackles came loose. A sudden bubble of biotic energy engulfed began to walk forward back to the outside of the lab as

they then stopped the glass on both sides began to crack as they noticed.

"Let's move now "said the captain as she headed towards the elevator.

Walls cracked apart as she gasped pointing to her right as she noticed the reaper smashing through instantly. Looking back, her team tried to move away until

they flew to various angles of the hallway. Dakar had charged his biotics that glowed green. Looking towards her he said nothing and ran forward. Air suction

was being pulled out as the doors opened he jumped forward into her as both smashed into the elevator and headed down into the docking bay. Dakar and the

captain Asari both fought in a hand to hand combat situation within the elevator as biotics were pushed back and forth. Dents were being made as the station

shook apart. Upper floors exploded.

The elevator doors shattered apart instantly as the Asari captain was pushed through them. Dakar ran out of the worn out elevator as she fell hard onto the floor she went into a deep sleep.

Dakar ran past her and headed into the last fighter ship that remained. Dakar rushed inside and headed towards the cockpit of the Asari fighter ship.

Lifting off he headed forth out into space. Slipping pass the massive mechanical being, he headed straight into the mass relay. Then he was gone.

Reapers continued to land upon Thessia as they began their galactic extinction.


	7. Arrival

Chapter 7

Arrival

Reapers have entered Earth's atmosphere. Takes place during Commander Aaron Shepard's Trail with the Admiral's warning them about the reapers.

Kyra walked out of her apartment as she yawned a little stretching. Looking forward she noticed her parked sky car. She smiled seeing its red rusted paint.

Reminding her of how recklace she was at times. Slowly walking towards it she felt the fresh morning sky breeze. Wearing her black jacket she shivered little

then stopped as the door opened upwards. People walked passed her minding their own. Nothing much going on within the daily life within the city. Her sky car

went up and flew into the sky quickly smiling she gained a sudden call from her car.

"Yeah?"she said

"Sis, please don't make another scene" said her sister

"Oh come on I won't I promise" said Kyra

Then it happened looking forward and moving away from there flying sky cars. Beams of red lights suddenly exploded. Her eyes grew wide instantly moving the

sky car to the right. She barely avoided the incoming heating strength of the burning laser. The right of her sky car was hit, burning it slightly blew part of the

side.

"Shit!"she yelled

"What? What happened" said her sister

Her sky car alert signal sounded off as she gritted her teeth and tried desperately to hold her own. Moving up she began to lose altitude then she saw

machines of beasts landing onto the city. People running away from crashing down. Then she moved left trying to go around this thing. It slowly turned and

moved walking among them. Looking back she couldn't see it anymore gasping for air she looked forward and was hit again. The sky car had enough as it lost

its altitude and began to fall rapidly.

"No!No!"she yelled

Other sky car crashed into the streets and buildings. Her sky car smashed into the ground public sidewalk. Her head slammed hard into the dashboard as the

hologram screens and buttons faded away. Her emergency doors opened. Air of smoke and fires entered through. Kyra opened her eyes and slowly walked

out. Her forehead slowly dripped blood, her bottom lip was bleeding little by little. Looking to her right she could see 3 of those mechanical spider machines just

lasering through the city. She grew angered and then noticed people running passed her away from them. Alliance fighter ships fell crashing into the city.

"Sis are you there" asked Kyra as she lifted her arm, her Omni tool became visible

"What's your location!?"yelled Mara

"I'm at the center of this goddman mess, downtown can you get me outta here?!"asked Kyra

"Were sending evac shuttle now I'll meet you at the Alliance recruitment center get their now!"she yelled

Kyra ran behind a bunch of other civilians as they continued on through various streets. Sky cars fell and crashed ahead of them as they ships flew in trying to

take out the invaders. But failed as the invaders lasered through them. Some just walked into the fighters as if they were nothing. Kyra ran on thinking of what

the hell is going on. Then a massive beam of a heating laser passed by ahead of them killing 35 people with a single shot. Kyra stopped and noticed other

things known them as "Husks" running quickly into people. Kyra noticed dead Alliance marines and their weapons quickly acting she ran and slid across the

ground grabbing ahold of an Alliance Avenger assault rifle. Firing forward into 2 husks.

"Mara what's going on?! What are these things?" she asked again

"Reapers, Commander Shepard warned us about them for 2 years" said Mara

"Reapers?! Where are you now?!"asked Kyra

Kyra looked at the piles of flying bodies of people as they tried desperately to run away. Gasping slowly and breathing little by little she held her rifle tightly.

Then she noticed it a reaper named "Brute" as it growled and roared little then spotted her. Kyra aimed her weapon ready then she heard a massive yell

coming from behind her as she was pushed onto the floor. A Krogan had ran past her laughing and charging head on into battle. The brute yelled and charged

forth. The Krogan quickly grabbed ahold of his charged electric hammer on his back. Gripping its handle he swung widely to his right as its strength pushed

aside anything in its way. Then the Brute's Turian skull shattered instantly after being hit with its powerful electrical biotic tip.

The Brute's body stood headless for a second as it slowly began to fall. The Krogan laughed his ass off. And threw a left punch into its steel hardened chest as

it cracked. The body of the Brute fell backwards hard into the ground. The Krogan smiled and yelled In excitement his body tensed. Kyra stood up and held her

rifle at her right side. Walking towards him, he looked back. She noticed his helmet of a Krogan yet with a Krogan skull in solid painted on it.

"What woman" he said

"Thanks, I think I don't think I would made it, I'm Kyra" she said smiling towards him

"Hahaha of course you wouldn't have, not because you're a woman, but because you're tiny" he said

"Alright then thanks anyway" she said while hearing shuttles arriving over them

Kyra turned around slowly and slowly began to walk away from him until she heard him speak.

"The name's Raidenka" he said

Looking back she noticed him, and heard slow silence for a moment. She smiled at him as he walked towards her. Both moved on through the wreckage of

flames and bodies. Noticing the massive amounts of rubble and remains. She lowered her rifle and thought of the many dead. He looked to his left then

towards her.

"This can't be the first time you've seen death like this" he said

"Not in a while, especially not here on Earth" she said

Husks sounded off in the far distance as Kyra pointed her weapon forward. Raidenka laughed in excitement and headed into battle. Bullets flew passed him as

he tackled against a couple more running husks. Kyra followed with a pace knowing she didn't have any armor to protect her at the moment. Raidenka laughed

and stopped as he looked down at a screeching Husk. Looking into it he stomped it and laughed.

"How exciting!, what you think woman?!"he yelled looking back

"Really?, looks clear now" she said walking toward him

The machines of reapers had walked on away from them. Shuttles were able to move in looking for looked up into the sky seeing more and more burning spots

coming from space. She couldn't believe looked up and thought about how this fight will only get better. Alliance Shuttles arrived to pick them up as Kyra got

into a shuttle. She looked back at the Alliance soldiers aiming their rifles at Raidenka. Raidenka looked at her and raised his hands up as she jumped off and

stood staring at them.

"He's with me guys" she said

"Sorry ma'am but this Krogan killed 25 people, and escaped Alliance custody" said a marine

"What?! Escaped?!, I did not my shuttle crashed half a block from here "said Raidenka as he snarled at them

Kyra walked up towards them as her Omni tool sounded off

"Kyra and the Krogan may go" said Mara

Kyra looked at Raidenka as he was surprised at her actions.

"..I'm surprised" he said

"No, thanks?"Alright then come on" she said

Both walked into the shuttle and left.


	8. Preparations

Chapter 8

Preparations

Earth was hit badly as few ships of the Alliance military were able to get away to safety. Others were stranded to fight and continue resisting the reapers.

Others were harvested to be used like puppets in this war. The Normandy SR-2 had already left for Mars, sent by Admiral Anderson to recover a secret weapon

with Liara Ta'Soni.

Alliance small warships gathered and left into the mass relay. Evacuating what they can they headed towards a destination far from planets. Their destination

was near an open space as a massive Warship moved slowly through space away from Earth. The ship was named" Federation", a massive human and Turian

war ship. The Alliance warship "The Federation" was the length of 2.5 miles in flew into the hangar bay and docked. Alliance men filled the docks gathering

supplies and ammo. Refugees were taken and Raidenka both walked out of their shuttle as they had arrived. Kyra and Raidenka both walked forward towards

the elevator. Doors closed in front of them.

"What now then woman, Do I have to follow you everywhere?!"he asked

"No, but if you prefer to stay locked up rather than go out there by my side and fight these reapers" she said smiling forward

"HA!...Looks like my chances are slim then, or there's the option" he said looking down at her

Kyra looked up at him and gained a small thought of what he might say

"I take over this ship and leave" he said

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend that" she said

The doors opened Alliance marines walked passed them. Walking through their left they noticed the holograms on the walls. Each marked as "War room" this

way. Walking together in the small hallway Raidenka looked to his right noticing the many other offices filled with operators communicating back and forth with

Earth. To his left he could see through the massive chunk of glass the huge circular table and large holograms of structures and of Earth. Raidenka could care

less of their people. Knowing to his knowledge to him he had no one but himself.

Kyra noticed a bunch of Alliance marines and a prisoner walking through the hallway ahead of her. Only catching a slight glimpse of him she could see the

strange bazar collector armor. His hands shackled together by biotics and a rifle pointed at the back of his head. The group headed towards the cell block. Kyra

stopped at the end of the hallway and looked towards them. The prisoner looked back at her as if they both knew something. Raidenka walked passed her,

then she followed after him.

Admiral Hackett was standing his arms crossed behind his back. Looking forward he felt angered and devastated. His heart felt heavy knowing his home world

Earth was being attacked badly. Being wrecked, torn apart by vicious machines that have never been seen in this cycle personnel walked around and beside

him, some carried data pads others carried cups of coffee. Kyra stopped behind him and saluted to him. Raidenka stood crossed arms beside her as he stared

at her with a "are you serious" kind of look. Not paying him attention, Admiral Hackett looked back.

"Sargent Kyra Haledon, reporting for duty sir" she said

"Kyra glad to see you survived, I understand why you were kicked off the N7 program "he said

"Sir?" she continued

"But that's not what you're here for, I need you to suit up and aid us in this fight" said Hackett

Mara walked into the War room and stood beside Hackett handing him a sealed black box large enough for Dog tags to fit looked at them then walked towards

the circular hologram in front of him. Reaching out and touching the holograms of the images he looked like a child with a toy. He said nothing as images went

on and off.

"I hereby acknowledge you back into the Alliance N7 program Lieutenant Kyra" he said handing her the box

"Thank you sir I appreciate this" she said holding the box and opening it

She smiled as she noticed the N7 dog tags, Mara smiled seeing her sister gaining what she had wanted for so long.

"Your first task Kyra won't be an easy one at all" he said

"I understand sir, where am I needed" she asked

"(Firebase Multiplayer Map) Palaven, Condor" he said

"Palaven, but I thought I would be at-"

"Sorry this I need done along with other operations, and you're the one for them" he said

"Yes sir, I'll leave right away" she said

"Sir can I ask, to take people I trust and would need for this?" she asked

Hackett looked at her as if he misunderstood for some reason. Admiral Hackett looked back to see the happy touchy Krogan looking at the hologram. Hackett

then turned towards her and agreed with a nod.

"Thank you sir "she said

Hackett walked passed her and left, Mara smiled and hugged Kyra

"You be careful sis, I'll be sent on another op just like you except this one is not on Palaven" she said

"Stay safe and if any trouble you call me sis"said Kyra

Mara left walking passed Kyra as she looked back at Raidenka as he fooled around still. Walking towards him slowly she relaxed beside him. Her hands against

the circular table as she watched the hologram go on and off.

"Bored are we?" she asked

"This politics and ranking shit aint for me" he said

"I just got promoted, and a mission" she continued

"Fucking incredible..what now" he asked

"I want you to be on my team for this Raidneka"said Kyra

"HA!...I'm a Krogan Pirate Captain, what makes you think I'll listen to you" he said

"Like you said before, you don't really have a choice" she said smiling

"…I hate you right now" he said

Kyra looked down at her newly made N7 dog tags and thought to herself. Knowing she has made it, that she has finally achieved the highest in the Alliance

military. Now she must do what she can for her family.


	9. Firebase: Condor

Chapter 9

Firebase: Condor

The Normandy had just taken off with Commander Aaron Shepard, Garrus and Primarch Victus. All headed into the mass relay and left the moon of Palaven. Leaving the rest to the Alliance and turian forces to handle.

"Were clear Normandy out "said Joker

Through the mass relay Alliance Warships flew out of wrap jump. Slowly making they're decent towards the Palaven moon. Gunfire and explosions covered the

skies as shuttles left they're warships. Smaller shuttles flew into the atmosphere on Palaven's largest moon. A single massive reaper walked through its ships

crashed trying desperately to fight back. Reaper infestation had broken out. Reaper infantry had begun to run amuck of the moon. Large black clouds of smoke

were seen across the skies. The shuttles flew in close towards the surface as radio chatter continued.

"Commander Shepard is clear, Primarch Victus has left the moon" said a Turian voice

Kyra stood listening to the radio chatter on the status of the moon. Her N7 armor was in colors of white and blue. Her right arm had the N7 line red and white

line logo. Her N7 logo was at the top right of her breast. She wore no helmet, seeing everything clear as day. Raidenka sat beside another N7 operative known

as "N7 Fury".Raidenka looked at her then at Kyra.

"What's going on" he asked

"Your mission for this op, regain control of the base Condor" said Admiral Hackett

"Yes sir, well get it done" she said

"Opening doors" said the pilot

Door slid open the sudden air gushed inside as Raidenka jumped out first excited. His joy shined as he ran forward. Kyra and the N7 Fury jumped out as the

shuttle took off. Kyra aimed her Phaeston Turian assault rifle forward the N7 Fury covered her holding a Avenger assault rifle. Raidenka ran through the rocky

terrain of moon dirt and down a massive ramp heading forth into combat as he could see Reaper husks. Kyra fired her Phaeston into other husks. N7 fury

behind her used her furious biotics into a Reaper Ravager that came up from the opposite side, where their shuttle had dropped them off. Kyra's dual Omni

blades came to life as she ran forward into 2 Reaper Marauders and slashed away between their necks.

Raidenka laughed at them. In his left hand was his favored pistol, an Executioner blood pack pistol. Laughing aloud he randomly aimed and fired into a husk

coming from behind. In his right hand was his beloved weapon of all. His biotic electrical "Ruin" thor-like hammer. Raidenka slammed his hammer downward as

it caused a sudden rush of biotic pressure. Pushing away and killing them instantly all around him. Laughing aloud his blood rushed faster through his body. His

excitement grew as he noticed a Reaper Brute pounding away on its chest at the far distance. He smiled under his helmet. Both charged forward towards each

other. Kyra kicked down a husk and stomped its face in as she screamed in anger. Her body glowed yellow as her tech armor gave her an extra piece of

protection. Looking back the N7 fury avoided an incoming Brute as it swung its massive claw hand. Kyra ran forward and jumped onto a box, then jumped

forward towards the brute as she aimed her right hand with her extended Omni blade into its skull. The Brute fell Kyra yanked out her blade back to back they

were both her and the N7 taking down the reaper Husks that rushed pulled and held the trigger on her Phaeston rifle. The N7 fury held her aim forward as her

biotics killed Husks that came from a distance.

Raidenka screamed in excitement as he looked down at the fallen Brute below his left foot. Raidenka looked back at his team mates and headed towards them.

As he rushed Kyra gritted her teeth firing her clip into a Reaper Cannibal. Its glowing mouth was open as its body had gained armor over its dead comrades.

Thermal bullets bounced off. Kyra slammed her Phaeston rifle onto her back and switched to her N7 Piranha shotgun. The N7 fury stopped firing as she noticed

husks and Marauders flying onto the ground dead. Raidenka held his hammer, rushing towards them.

"HAHAHHA, What I miss little ladies" he said

The Cannibal died after the last rushing penetrating shell of her Piranha was fired. Kyra reloaded and smiled looking at him.

"Not a whole lot but fun right?" she asked walking passed him

Gunfire was heard across their radios as they rushed on down the ramp to their right. Tanks were parked but had been disabled. Reaper forces had arrived

again rushing under a rocky moon terrain as they turned left after the ramp. The 2 side by side buildings made them some cover. The dirt pathway was filled of

blue blood and other fallen Turian soldiers. Kyra aimed her N7 Piranha straight Raidenka reloaded his Executioner pistol.N7 Fury switched to her Mantis Sniper

rifle. Kyra noticed one last turian soldier still fighting even though he had just lost his team. Reaper banshees screamed.

"Raidenka, Fury! now!"she yelled

All 3 aimed firing their weapons passed the Turian as he took cover behind an ammo crate. The banshee screamed in rage and began to distort the terrain as

her raging biotics gushed out. Racing through her body they pushed back the dead bodies across the ground. Bullets flew into her head and continued. The

Turian looked up and fired his Phaeston rifle into is belly then flew back as his small jet packs strapped to his suit pushed him. Raidenka laughed at his little

trick and ran on forth into combat. The turian looked shocked seeing a Krogan back he noticed Kyra and the N7 fury both rushing towards him.

Under his helmet he gazed upon Kyra as she asked him something standing beside him. Raidenka and the N7 fury killed off the screaming banshee. It fell

towards the ground and died, Turing into black ashes. Raidenka looked back towards Kyra as he noticed her speaking, both him and the N7 fury walked on

checking for anymore Reapers. The turian smiled under his helmet thinking how lucky he was today besides surviving this onslaught. But that a beauty had

saved him from death.

"Sorry about what happened to your team" she said

"Oh..?!What oh yeah,I'm with 26th platoon" he said

Kyra looked at him with a slight change of smile with a look of curiosity

"I'm Lieutenant Kyra Haledon, Alliance" she said

"I'm…Sergeant Dominic Shayne, Turian Military" he said

"You're lucky we came in in time to save your ass"she said smiling looking into his visor

"Yeah?..Well I had radioed for back up an hour ago, but ugh this works too" he said

"Kyra, everything's all dead besides that Turian, you guys done talking? Or will there be more than talking? HAHAHA" said Raidenka over the radio

Kyra looked down and smiled Dominic placed his left hand on the back of his neck. Kyra walked slowly away from him as she heard a voice come alive over his

radio.

"Dominic!? What happened?" asked his brother over his radio

"I'm good Marcus, Alliance came in and helped" he said

"Were on route now to secure The Base Condor" he said

"Lieutenant..would you mind if I tag along with your team? You know give a helping hand" he asked

Kyra stopped and looked back at him, smiling she nodded and said aloud

"I already have a Krogan why not a turian aswell"she said

Dominic stared and informed his brother about his decision. Kyra's shuttle came down and arrived for pick up.


	10. A New Ally

Chapter 10

Anew Ally

The shuttle landed back into the docks of the "Federation". Kyra walked out first beside the N7 fury as she said her goodbye. Raidenka and Dominic walked side by side. Raidenka looked at Dominic as both were talking about the fight earlier back on Condor.

"Like I said I was there before you, Raidenka so in that fact you stole all of my kills" said Dominic

"Your kills?! HAHA listen Kid, the moment I arrived they were all mine" he said

"Kid? HA so you think you bad don't cha" said Dominic

The 3 entered the elevator and headed towards the war room to get their next assignment. As the 2 behind Kyra bickered away she thought of them as

children. Doors slid open as the 3 moved on into the War room. Looking at the maps and graphed out areas on the list Kyra noticed something else different

about this. Admiral Hackett walked beside her after talking to one of his operatives. Standing beside her he noticed the weapon named "The Crucible".

"What is that?" she asked

"Our last and final defense against the reapers, it's called "The crucible" "he said

"What kind of weapon Admiral?" she continued

"We don't know but Commander Shepard and Liara Ta'Soni believe it to be our last chance" he said

"Your next assignment is something more personal that we must attain" he said

"What is it sir" she asked looking downward

"We discovered a Cerberus base within the Artemis Tau cluster within the Sparta nebula and need you to infiltrate the base and recover a reaper artifact" he said

"Sir what about the prisoner, isn't he of any help to us?" she asked

"He isn't talking openly to anyone right now, his name is Dakar an assassin escaped from the Asari" said Admiral Hackett

"I'll have talk with him, he might have some Intel on the where abouts of the Cerberus base" she said

Admiral Hackett nodded and allowed Kyra to go and see what she could get out of Dakar.

As the 3 walked through the hallway towards the end. They reached the massive cell. Massive see through glass was the blockage of freedom and prison.

Dakar sat in the center of the room. His legs crossed his head downward. His mind at ease, as they noticed him meditating. His cell was bright with white lights

shining inside. Kyra stopped facing the glass as Raidenka and Dominic stood behind her noticing this assassin. His body was still in his collector armor as

Dominic found it strange and cool at the same time.

"Dakar, I'm Lieutenant Kyra Haledon, I have a proposition for you" she said

Dakar didn't look up as he stopped and listened to her tone of voice. His mind stopped wondering began to concentrate hard towards that tone. Once he did

he gained an image of her.

"If you help me, you can have your freedom back" she continued

"Getting the help from an assassin? I'm not so sure of this" said Dominic

Kyra noticed Dakar sitting still. She thought of what he might do or say, remembering that this wasn't a normal assassin. He was a Cerberus one.

"Do we have an agreement?" she continued

"Is that what they told you? My freedom...or is that what you will give me" he asked

Kyra looked at him as he slowly looked up towards her and stayed sitting calmly in position of meditation.

"I'll make sure they give you that for your service, Dakar" she said

"….Freedom….a dream that continues in mind…" he said

Kyra stared at his glowing white collector eyes. His silence became known to them. She took in a deep breath and thought about what to say.

"Let me ask you Lieutenant Kyra, how can you trust me when knowing of what I am and where I came from" he asked

"I don't, I just believe you'll respect our agreement even for a Ex-Cerberus Assassin and decide to help fight the reapers instead of dying like this "she said

Dakar stood up tall yet thin his body was. Dakar slowly walked to his left looking towards the thoughts rapidly examined them, examined each one. Noticing a

sense of presence within heartbeats became visible to him. His eyes closed he sensed their flow of blood.

"….What do you hope to accomplish by doing this Lieutenant?" he asked

"Peace, survival, life" she said

"…..Is that what you want Lieutenant? Out of all that has gone through your life….even after the loss of your family?" he asked

Kyra's eyes went wide staring towards him. Dominic looked at her noticing the sight of shocked. Raidenka said nothing as he thought why act at all. Then it hit

him as he thought about this, she helped out.

"Alright I think that's enough, Dakar" said Dominic

Dakar looked at her as he tilted his head to the right and stood staring at her still. She stared back and looked away with her eyes closed.

"…..I don't expect an answer now Lieutenant, every being in this life has a point…a point that signifies why they are here….a code…." Said Dakar

"Either you coming with us or not Dipshit"said Raidenka as he walked and stood on Kyra's right side

Dominic did the same as he tapped Kyra's left shoulder and stood by her left side. Kyra opened her eyes looking up towards Dakar. The security glass door

opened Dakar only stared then walked towards them. His silence was noted as Kyra looked up to him face to face they were. Kyra walked away from him as

she said aloud.

"Grab your gear Dakar, were leaving"

Dakar looked at Dominic as he stood beside him. Holding his Phaeston rifle beside him, he stared at Dakar.

"How did you know that? Why even ask her?" he asked

Dakar didn't even look at him. He stared forward, his silence continued.

"…..To know who Kyra Haledon is…."he said walking away from Dominic

"You could have asked her nicely…"said Dominic walking behind him

Raidenka stood beside Kyra as they walked down the hall.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah…I'm fine" she said

"Good, cause your no use to me confused" said Raidenka

"Is that..?Concern coming from a badass Krogan Pirate?" she asked with sarcasm

"HAHAHAHA you wish,woman"he said


	11. Priority: Cerberus

Chapter 11

Priority: Cerberus

The shuttle landed at the docking bay as Kyra and her team jumped out of the shuttle. Kyra noticing the terrain ahead of them. The massive facility that was

built upon this Icy mountain wasteland. The facility housed nearly a thousand refugee's and soldiers. Another facility made by them to house humans. Raidenka

looked up into the sky noticing the heating sun's rays and shook it off.

"Damn cold will make me into a Krogan popsicle" said Raidenka

Dakar walked passed Kyra and bend on one knee and touched the helmet of a fallen Cerberus soldier. Looking up she noticed him doing something like the

flew through his mind, images of reaper infantry, massive roaming about.

"….Reapers attacked they were searching for that artifact" said Dakar as he stood up

"Were you here before?" she asked

"No..but I know the layout now" he said walking forward

"That's useful, you were right we do need him" said Dominic

The team walked down the steel dirt ramp and headed towards the first sealed doorway. Raidenka looked behind noticing nothing. Dominic held his Phaeston

close checking his left side and seeing glass windows with medical beds. Entering the facility Dakar and Kyra walked side by side. Both had nothing to say for a

moment. The doors in front of them were open they headed forward. Lights were still lit, bodies of Reaper infantry were laid out. Raidenka held his hammer,

not minding the deaths around him he grunted.

"Dipshit where are they?" asked Raidenka

Dakar pointed to his right and walked on forward. Reaper husks ran towards them as Raidenka ran laughing and smashing through them. Dakar's helmet

changed its vision to x-ray as he could see through metal and organics. Dakar stopped and unsheathed his 2 dual katanas on his back as he noticed forward

seeing through the metal closed doors. Kyra pointed forward noticing his action.

"Dakar? What is it?" she asked

"Cerberus, I'll moved on ahead" he said

Dakar jumped up into a ripped open ventilation shaft and moved on quickly. Kyra gritted her teeth as Dominic rushed to her side. Her tech armor glowed yellow.

"What now "he asked

"Dakar went on, let's move up" she said

Doors opened in front of them as they noticed the 3 dead bodies of Cerberus Dragoon's. Kyra checked her right and Dominic the left. They noticed the pods of

husks screaming and yelling scratching against the glass. Dominic lowered his rifle thinking what in the world. Kyra looked to her left seeing a computer and

began to hack it with her Omni tool.

"Dakar what's your position?" she asked

"2nd floor, more reapers coming your path, I took out the Cerberus assassins now" he said

"Damn,he didn't waste any time" said Dominic

"Hackett's gona want to know about this "she said

Dominic aimed and tossed his grenades towards a reaper Ravager as it slowly aimed towards him. Dominic flew forward as his dual Omni blades came to life.

Slamming downward his right blade into its top half its body fell to its side. Dominic looked forward towards the hallway as he noticed the Reaper Brute

charging forth. Jumping backwards his small jets pushed him back. Kyra lifted her right hand and sent out a combat drone to help Dominic.

Raidenka slapped around a Reaper Cannibal then head-butted it head on. Laughing with excitement he looked back seeing a hardened Cannibal firing its

weapon towards stood taking the hits and threw his hammer with both hands. His hammer named "Ruin" flew through the air tearing into the cannibal as it

screamed and died falling to his mighty hammer. Raidenka laughed and pounded his chest, walking on to retrieve his hammer he looked to his left seeing

Dominic flying away side to side. Dominic jumped back away from the Brute as it slammed its claw hand. The drone exploded bursting into flames.

The brute fell to the ground hard as it cracked the floor. Dominic reloaded and looked straight the hallway was a mess of purple blood. Bodies against the

walls. Other dead reaper bodies' around. Raidenka walked to him laughing and slapped his right shoulder.

"Nice work Fairy, I didn't know Turian's could fly" said Raidenka

"I spread my wings and flap" said Dominic laughing

Kyra stood up as she retrieved the information. Looking at her Omni tool she could see more locations of other forward they continued walking together. Her

Omni tool faded away as she heard gunfire and running ahead of them. Moving as 3 they rushed into the elevator.

"Hey where's dipshit?"asked Raidenka

"Are you really gona call him "Dipshit?"asked Dominic

"I got nicknames for you 2 if that's what you're asking" said Raidenka

"Oh? Really I wonder what's mine"sarcasticly asked Kyra

" Woman, and yours Dom is Fairy HAHAHA" laughed Raidenka

"That's Sweet Raidenka" she said

Elevator doors opened wide as they continued their movements. Moving together they noticed a control room ahead with shattered glass all across the floor.

Noticing dead doctors lying on the ground Kyra walked up to them and checked their bodies. She noticed the sword markings on their necks. Some had them

through their stomachs. Dakar walked towards them sheathing his swords slowly noticing Kyra checking the pulse of them.

"They were dead before I got here Kyra" he said

"Who were they Dakar?" she asked

"Scientists, and researchers" he said

Dominic walked to the computer and checked the files on, as he did he noticed none were left at all. Raidenka looked behind him noticing Cerberus Assassins

and Cerberus Nemesis. They lied on the cold floor lifeless, looking further he noticed the torn ripped cabinets of clothing and supplies. The room had a cryo tube

that had been shattered, the door to its left side was sealed shut. A hologram of an emergency warning continued to show. Raidenka walked up to it and

headed butted the door. He smiled under his helmet.

"Your artifact is beyond this hallway" he continued

"Alright let's get it and go" she said

Dominic and Raidenka followed behind them. Walking towards the left side passing the elevator they continued on. Kyra looked to her right noticing the glass

window showing the terrain of the outside. Icy winds began to pick up and climb higher and higher. Entering the lab at the end of the hallway. They noticed the

small black mechanical piece of hardware that looked like of a reaper. Kyra went forth and grabbed a container to hold it in.

"All this just for that little piece of shit?!"asked Raidenka

Instantly the glass behind them shattered as Dakar looked and noticed another Cerberus Nemesis. The Cerberus Nemesis ran forward, Raidenka slammed his

hammer downward as the Nemesis dodge and kicked Raidenka's bottom part of his helmet. Dominic fired his Phaeston rifle as barriers reflected them back.

Dakar jumped over Dominic and tossed one katana towards the quick Nemesis. The Nemesis jumped to her right and unsheathed an Omni blade and collided

against Dakar. Both struggled then she was hit by Raidenka thrown into a cryo tube as it shattered.

"HAHAHAHA"laughed aloud Raidenka

"Let's go the storms coming" she said

Dakar stood reaching for his katana and sheathed it back into its sheath. Looking towards her body, then moved on behind Dominic.


	12. Firebase: White

Chapter 12

Firebase: White

Their shuttle had left at mid-point of their leaving, their shuttle flew around the facility as Admiral Hackett's voice rang through the shuttle.

"We got the artifact, Hackett" she said

"Good, we need to take that base now Lieutenant we have Cerberus reinforcements trying desperately to take out our shuttles" he said

"Alright were on it" said Kyra

"Hell yeah!"yelled Raidenka

"Here we come" said Dominic

"Hey guys I have a special game I play with my crew back on my ship" said Raidenka as all 4 of them stood up

"What's that Raidenka" asked Kyra as she stood facing the 4 of them

"It's called "Who's the better Killer" , basically who can kill the most mother fuckers out there and live" said Raidenka

"Game on" said Dominic

The door slid open widely as Kyra jumped out firing ahead of them killing 2 Cerberus Troopers. Raidenka jumped out after laughing aloud. Dominic jumped with his

boosters engaged, soaring over Raidenka and slamming his Omni blade into a Cerberus Assassin. Dakar walked out unsheathing his black widow sniper rifle

looking beyond Raidenka and Dominic.

"Let's Play" said Dakar

Bullets of his mighty powerful sniper rifle flew past Raidenka as he dashed forward. The bullet pierced through 3 Cerberus Troopers. Raidenka looked back seeing

Dakar flicked him off and continued bashing his way through Troopers. Dakar reloaded his sniper smiling under his helmet. Kyra ran passed the parked Cerberus

warfighter bashing left and right Cerberus troopers. Kyra slid across the floor firing her N7 Piranha into Cerberus Engineers. Dominic flew over her and fired his

Katana shotgun into a Cerberus landed beside her as both fired back to back. Kyra looked to her left as Dominic looked to her right. Both covering each other.

"Interesting first date,Kyra"said Dominic

Kyra smiled as they fought on

Kyra pushed her left hand forward sending out her Combat drone into battle. Dominic used his survivor pack generating more shields. A Cerberus Centurion

rushed inward towards them. Raidenka laughed head-butting a Cerberus Phantom head on. She fell down the stairs dead. Raidenka ran down the blackened

stairs and looked ahead noticing the massive computer room and another Cerberus soldier. He wielded a massive steel shield.

"What the fuck?! You dare insult me?! ME! The most Badass Krogan alive?! With a shield!? What NERVE!"he yelled charging forward

Raidenka was so insulted by this he wielded no weapon as he ran forward with his full strength. His body moved quick gaining momentum. The Cerberus Guardian

moved up slowly then stopped noticing this enraged Krogan he began to move back with panic and collided into the shield as it shattered into pieces from the

impact the Guardian fell on his back as he grunted aloud. His hands covering his face. His pistol rolled across the floor. Scared out of his mind Raidenka yelled

and pounded his chest like a wild animal. The Cerberus Guardian yelled as he was picked up and thrown out of the computer room and into a Cerberus Atlas.

Raidenka ran forward gripping his hammer.

"HAAHHAHAHAHHA"he laughed aloud

Dakar dodged and moved swiftly through sword attacks. Moving left then right then sliding across the cold ground on his knees he fired his black widow. Dakar

looked back and turned invisible with his cloaking. As he did troopers fell dead as he ran past them swinging his katanas. The Atlas crashed down into the

ground slowly moving towards him his cloaking died off. He looked forward with no fear. Raidenka jumped passed him in midair laughing aloud and head first

smashed into the Atlas's yellow glass and it dropped falling onto the stopped all around them Dominic reloaded his rifle as Kyra took in calm breathes and

looked at him. She smiled seeing him fumble with his weapon.

Kyra walked passed him, from behind and slapped his Turian looked up shocked and surprised of what she did. Looking towards her back he smiled under his

helmet. She looked back to him as she slowly walked away smiling. Dropping his weapon onto the ground he ignored it for a second. His heart was pumping as

he couldn't think straight at all.

"Wow.."he said

Dakar sheathed his swords and stared at Raidenka. The massive mech of an Atlas lied on it's back dead, powerless. It's pilot was gone. The shattered yellow

glass broken as it fell onto the ground shattered. Kyra and Dominic walked beside Dakar as they heard laughter. Raidenka stood up smiling as he held the

helmet of a Cerberus Trooper. Tossing it in front of them. He stood proudly upon that Atlas.

"I WIN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"he laughed

"You sure did Badass"said Kyra smiling at him

"Not bad for a pirate, but still good" said Dominic

"Not bad at all" said Dakar

"HAHHA you mad Dakar?! That I stole your last kill?!"laughed Raidenka

"No I just didn't want to waste any effort in killing it" he said

"HAHAHAHAHA just say it I'm your uncle HAHAHAHA"laughed Raidenka


	13. Quarians

Chapter 13

Quarians

The warship Primus arrived through warp jump and waited beside The Federation. Both aligned and exchanged soldiers and supplies amongst each other.

Shuttles flew back and forth as both exchanged preparing for the next mission. Yet the Primus was much smaller in length than the Federation Warship.

Kyra watched the progress of the other her sister Mara was off on her own op just like her. Knowing she was alright was the best thing for her right now. She

glimpsed at the Crucible thinking what this could do on a galactic scale. Her mind drifted slowly wondering on what could be done. Her team was strong she

knew this. Closing her eyes she stood up looking away from the monitor. The blue light reflected onto her face. Opening her eyes she looked at the plans and

sorted out operations for Alliance groups.

"Kyra, Admiral Hackett gave us another mission" said Dominic over the radio in her Omni tool

"On my way" she said

Dominic and Raidenka walked out of the Mess Hall. Both filled their bellies with food. Dominic placed his helmet back on. Raidenka did the same both continued

walking out through the hallway. Other Alliance soldiers stared noticing 2 different beings on the "Federation".

"Where's Dakar?" asked Dominic

"He skipped out before you arrived to eat, something about me eating disturbs him" said Raidenka

"Hahaha wow I can't imagine how it would make another do that" said Dominic

"What about Kyra? I thought she was coming?" asked Raidenka

"She had to check on her sister, Mara" said Dominic

"Ahhh..an excuse not to eat with you HAHAHA" laughed Raidenka

"What?! No she would so eat with me, come on give a brother some faith" said Dominic

Both walked into an elevator, Dominic pressed the button as they stood side by side. Doors closed slowly in front of them as they noticed others walking

through the halls calmly.

"You ever wonder, what will you do after all this?" asked Dominic

"Me?! Continue doing what I always have done" said Raidenka

"What's that?" asked Dominic

"Stealing, killing, fighting, eating, shitting, cruising on my Warship" said Raidenka

"Wow…well I mean a more productive plan or thought after this and I guess that "said Dominic

"Nothing else…no Dom I haven't gave it any more thought" he said

"Well that's..something to think about" said Dominic

"Well what about you?" asked Raidenka

"Well since your somewhat curious, maybe an admiral, or even a father" he said

"Wow those are 2 things very different from mine" said Raidenka

The doors opened as both walked onto the docking bay noticing their shuttle being prepped with ammunition. Dakar was talking to Kyra.

"How did you know about my parents" she asked

"…Your motives shows how you feel" said Dakar

"I didn't think it was that obvious" said Kyra

Dominic and Raidenka arrived as they all entered into the shuttle and left.

Kyra stood looking at her team as Admiral Hackett explained the mission.

"Quarian Ships have been decimated by the Reaper forces and require our help" said Hackett

"Some are trapped within the Ninmah Cluster, a fleet named "Nova" "he said

"Well search for survivors, and get them onboard the Primus"said Kyra

Their shuttle left heading into a smaller Warship named "Primus" its size was 2.5 Kilometers in length. The massive ship of the Primus entered into the mass

relay and headed onward traveling.

Primus came through the warp jump instantly entering into a seismic battle and continued throughout as shuttles and war fighters flew out. Massive damages

of Quarian ships were scattered. Parts and chunks of ruined metal floated throughout space.2 other Quarian ships were ahead returning fire back into the

massive reaper that floated around aiming its lasers into fired back at it as its right leg exploded.

Kyra's shuttle left into space her team all stood by ready behind her. Kyra weared her N7 helmet. She took a small glimpse through her visor into the monitor

on the side of the wall. Noticing the damage throughout all of it.

"All right guys we must aid and assist the Quarians that are fending off this reaper and its forces that entered through the ships" she said

The shuttle doors opened as they jumped out and floated onto the space bridge as Kyra looked back seeing the distant stars of space. Her team followed

behind as they moved through debri and ruins of wreckage. Walking as fast as they could in space. Kyra noticed the doors locked on the Quarian Carrier ship

named" Adonis".

"This is Lieutenant Kyra of the Alliance, requesting entrance" she said

"All hell they better open up or were fucked"said Raidenka

"Afraid of space Raidenka? "asked Dominic

"No I just don't wana die waiting by for someone to open the airlock" he said

Dakar looked back seeing the massive reaper was being broken apart by the weapons of all 3 ships and its war fighters. Thinking that this wasn't the only one

closed his eyes trying to make out any other indifference within this system. He noticed nothing besides his team mates and the his eyes to the sounds of the

docking bay door opening Kyra stood by ready. Entering the docking bay room where they noticed both doors in front and back close. The air was compressed,

cleansing them. Air returned to the Quarian ship as Kyra noticed forward the doors opening and a lone quarian walked up to her.

"Thanks, I'm Lieutenant Kyra Haledon, what's the situation?" asked Kyra

"I'm Danita Se'Molia Vas Nova, one of the few remaining survivors" she said

"The reaper forces have broken through and nearly wiped out this ship, we have little crew members left and geth have invaded inside" said Danita Se'Molia

"Hell yes! Geth oh I wana kill me some toys!"yelled Raidenka

"Toys? Really Raidenka? "Said Dominic

"Alright well go and take of it then we assist what we can with repairs "said Kyra

"I can help if you need me" she said

"Grab your gear" said Kyra


	14. Priority: Geth

Chapter 14

Priority: Geth

The team walked through the shot up hallways and stopped Kyra looked forward noticing the dead bodies of fallen Quarian engineers and looked away, Dakar

noticed this and activated his cloaking walking ahead of them he silently took out 2 geth soldiers. The ships guns stopped firing as hits continued to slam

against the "Adonis".

"Danita what's happening?" asked Kyra looking towards her

"The geth have made it to the control room, no?! my- my teammates they-they"

"Dakar, Danita both of you get to the control room, Dakar protect her at all costs" said Kyra

"Raidenka, Dominic, on me now well take care of the Geth" she said as they moved on

Danita looked up noticing Dakar walking passed her as he looked to his right seeing the elevator door. Danita walked behind him as they both entered.

"Lieutenant, I'll inform you on how to go about in the ship" she said

"Thanks Danita, just try to focus on fixing the controls, we need that and you" she said

"Geth" said Dominic

Raidenka laughed bashing through one as it made a breaking parts sound.

"I shouldn't have left them.."said Danita

"There was nothing you could have done…they would have done the same if it meant to get help" said Dakar his back facing her

"Thanks, Dakar" she said

The doors opened the massive debri of wreckage was incredible. The entire wall was shattered into pieces as both stood side by side watching the great

battlefield of space. The reaper fired its lasers into the2nd Quarian ship. The Primus fired back. Small fighter ships moved in covering the "Adonis". Both moved

by space jumping over ruined parts on and off. The length of the ground floor was long by 24 feet, yet it was only accessible to them by space jumping across.

Geth machines spotted them firing their weapons. Dakar noticed them as he sent out a biotic pull. The geth trooper floated away into space out of the sent out

a combat drone fighting away at a Geth looked at her and nodded as he jumped ahead in cloaking. Danita floated over him.

She noticed him swiftly slashing away one by one with his landed onto the platform. She lifted her arm as it glowed with her Omni tool. A geth was then

controlled by her Sabotage ability. Turning away from Dakar it fired upon its own team mates and then shot itself. Dakar looked back at her. Danita walked

towards him then passed him as he sheathed his sword.

Raidenka took cover behind a computer monitor and took a small peak. Dominic slashed his was through 2 geth troopers. Kyra rolled out of the way of an

incoming rocket. Kyra rolled back onto her knees and fired her Mattock. Each bullet pierced through the shields and then through the body of the geth.

"How we doing guys?" asked Kyra

Geth Infiltrators cloaked themselves as they rushed looked back and unsheathed his sowrds.

"I-I need more time" said Danita

"I got your back" said Dakar as he ran towards them

Danita looked back seeing him rushing in with swords against weapons that can literally kill him with one shot. Dakar cloaked invisible until a Geth infiltrator

fired at the right moment disabling his cloak. Danita was shocked. Seeing Dakar throwing his katana into one's forehead then sliding across the ground and

grabbing ahold of a geth spitfire. Dakar rolled back up to his feet and fired through the steel walls. His visor within his helmet showed points of various Geth

rushing Geth weapon rapidly fired without stopping.

Kyra used a geth trooper as a human shield. Dominic kicked one into its chest and fired his Phaeston rifle into its head. The reaper roared in rage as its 2 legs

that were left lifted up and slammed down into the Adonis. The Quarian ship moved side to side. Kyra gritted her teeth feeling the sudden shake. Raidenka

slapped and punched Geth as they ran through the ruined hallway. Raidenka stooped noticing a new opponent. A Geth Prime.

"HAHAHAHA BRING IT!"he yelled

"Ground team get the Adonis back online now!"yelled another

Danita hacked and reprogrammed the ship as the main guns began to fire back at the reaper. Its weapons aimed for its exposed lower areas. Quarian

ammunition was blasted into its blackened armor. Its body was pushed back little by little. The Primus closed in little by little as they noticed the reaper losing

its strength. Dakar dropped the Geth spitfire into the ground as he felt the burning heat through his gloves. Looking forward he noticed no more Geth. Looking

to his right he could see through Danita and into the reaper outside.

"Danita is that it?" he asked

"Yes I'm almost done" she said

"The reaper is finished, all remaining shuttles get the medicals supplies back to the Adonis,Shonah and Oriel all 3 quarian ships need our help" said The admiral

over the radio

The team walked back to the airlock as Raidenka felt cheated out.

"Damn Geth Prime died on me before I could even get it to fight" he said

"Too bad, he must have died when the reaper was killed "said Kyra

"Nope I think he shut himself down instead of fighting Raidenka" said Dominic

Dakar and Danita exited out of the elevator both walking towards Kyra.

"Thank you Lieutenant now my people can reuse this ship again" she said

"No problem, thanks for helping us back their Danita" said Kyra

"I would like to repay you Lieutenant if you wouldn't mind me joining your team to help stop the reapers" she asked

Kyra looked at her somewhat puzzled for a second

"Really? Wow that's-that be great I would greatly appreciate that" said Kyra

"I want to do this for my people and for my father" she said looking down at her feet

"More for the effort" said Dominic

"Another woman, what's another nickname" said Raidenka

"Danita welcome to the team" said Kyra


	15. Firebase: Reactor

Chapter 15

Firebase: Reactor

The team was now of 5 members. Jumping out of their shuttle and headed into a new mission. The rusted steel door was sealed as Kyra listened to her radio.

"They're! Here rushing in now!"yelled an Alliance soldier

Locks on the sealed rusted massive door opened as they rushed inside. The silent reactor was being activated by an unknown force. Kyra could hear the rattling chatter dying off.

"Eliminate all targets and protect that reactor" said Kyra

Raidenka looked at Danita and nodded towards her as he ran forth

"Game on! Glass face!"he yelled

Danita looked confused at what he said. Dominic laughed a little as she looked at him.

"Danita, he calls me "Fairy" and Dakar "Dipshit", don't take it too personal" said Dominic

Dakar ran after Raidenka as Dominic did the same all 3 chose to compete against themselves. Danita switched her Geth SMG to her M-98 Widow sniper rifle.

Kyra and Danita both were side to side firing into the Reaper cannibals. Reapers came from both sides. Some went through the silent reactor that was in the

center of the room. The other half went through the ramps and stairs. Kyra and Danita both went towards the stairs. Raidenka and Dakar both were beside

each other killing left and right. Raidenka smiled seeing Dakar slashing his way through Cannibals. Raidenka grabbed and tossed aside Reaper Ravagers.

Dominic flew over them and fired cryo-blasts into husks. Freezing them solid enough for him to fly through them.

Danita slowly squeezed her trigger finger as the bullet penetrated through a Husk and into a Marauder's skull. Taking cover and reloading she looked at Kyra.

"How is it with this team?" she asked

Kyra took cover reloading her Mattock beside Danita, both were behind a small rusted barricade. Both beside computer monitors and holograms. Near the back

entrance of the reactor.

"What do you mean?" asked Kyra

"Did the Alliance allow this?" she asked

"Nope,I have a problem with authority so I basically did this out of my own will" she said smiling at Danita

Kyra looked up and grabbed ahold of a Reaper Marauder and slammed him into the ground. Danita's Omni tool glowed with electricity as she slammed her Omni electrical blade through its chest.

"Your interesting Lieutenant" she said

"I don't really think so besides, I always dreamed of having a mixed team" said Kyra as she jumped over the barricade

Danita thought about what she had said then fired from cover

Dominic jumped back, his small jet packs pushed him away from the Geth Prime's attack. Raidenka slammed and threw his hammer into its chest as it fell to one

knee. Raidenka laughed and rushed in trying to tackle up towards him it was then hit by3 cluster biotic grenades as it fell on its back. Raidenka looked back

seeing Dakar walking towards him.

"HAHAHA now you're trying huh Dipshit"he said

"I gotta teach you who's better at this" said Dakar

"Kids grow up quickly don't they" said Dominic

Raidenka opened his hand as his hammer glowed purple from his hand it flew back into his grip. He looked at Dakar both somewhat stared at each other for a

second and continued on their path. Dominic laughed as he followed. Dakar ran down the ramp and jumped over a Cerberus Ravager as he charged his biotics

in his right hand and sent it out into a rushing Marauder. Raidenka whacked the Ravager into the wall and unsheathed his pistol and fired passed Dakar. The

husk fell before Dakar could even get to him. Dominic flew over dead bodies and both Omni blades shined as he sliced through husks and Marauders.

Kyra ran left her Combat drone moved on as it exploded into a massive charging Brute. Danita used sabotage on it as it stopped and attacked its own.

Marauders looked at Danita as she fired away one by one. Kyra used warp making some husks and marauders stop and topple down to one screamed at the

top of their lungs as the team noticed them.3 moving rapidly through the reactor and heading towards them. Kyra and Danita stood ready for one of them.

Raidenka and Dakar stood side by side. Dominic used his stimulus pack and tossed his cryo-blast at it.

Kyra was able to lower the barriers of the screaming banshee. Danita aimed and fired her annoying screaming reaper skull. Its body fell backwards onto the

ground and turned to ashes. Kyra looked back at her nodding and moving on. Raidenka and Dakar both attacked at once as Dakar threw his cluster grenades

and Raidenka used his biotic charge flying straight into her. Falling to one as her body began to feel weak. Raidenka and Dakar wasted no time as both struck

her skull at the same point. One with a sword the other with a hammer.

Dominic brought down the barriers of the Banshee and was suddenly caught in midair. He grunted and struggled to move then he looked through his visor into

her blue reaper gleaming eyes. Its teeth ruined yet roared with lies of misty screams. Within that moment her head exploded into pieces as Dominic fell back

down but landed on his feet since his jet packs on his limbs helped him land looked to his right. His eyes seemed to happily move with joy. Kyra walked

towards him holding her N7 Piranha in her left hand. She looked at him. He stood up slowly thinking what he would say now.

"Thanks, I almost had her" he said

"Ha-ha you would have been a goner, if I wasn't around" she said

"Well I'm happy you came in time to save my ass"he said

"I'm glad too, it be a shame to see a scar on that ass"she said walking away

Dakar looked at Danita and walked beside her and Raidenka

"It's a tie, not bad dipshit"said Raidenka slapping him on his back

"Reactors clear Admiral, you can send in the reinfrocements"said Kyra as they left into their shuttle outside


	16. Mess Hall

Chapter 16

Mess Hall

The team returned back to the Primus Alliance warship to gain some relaxing time. On board the ship Kyra's team of mixed species went to the mess hall for

some Grubb. Danita was next in line as she grabbed a cup bottle of water along with a calm and warp lunch. Dominic stood beside her reaching for the chicken

until. Raidenka pushed him and took the whole entire chicken.

"Hands off!"yelled Raidenka

"No man you took it all the last time we were here!"yelled Dominic

Kyra smiled as she already sat down at the 6 person table at the far end of the massive lunch room. Other Alliance officers were eating as well. All calmly

enjoying their lunches. During this time of relaxation even though it was only for a day. Kyra smiled knowing what her team acted was very silly when it came

for food. Kyra looked at Dakar and noticed him standing by looking ahead towards them acting out.

"Oh my god…"said Kyra

Kyra held her cup, up to her chin, she giggled seeing her 2 other teammates arguing and pushing each other.

"Lieutenant…he did it again, Raidenka did….I can't stand to see him eat" said Dakar

"Oh come on Dakar it can't be that bad" said Kyra

Dominic and Raidenka both looked like children fighting over food. As they settled down and walked back behind Danita. The lunch line looked at them shocked

seeing how much Raidenka grabbed ahold of. Danita sat in front of Kyra, Dominic sat beside Danita and Raidenka sat next to Kyra. All 4 of them sat together

ready to eat. Dakar stood beside resting up against the back wall behind them with his arms crossed.

"You're not eating Dakar?" asked Danita

"No thanks, I already ate" he said

Kyra stared shocked at Raidenka's plate over flowed with food, mainly meat. She looked at him as he smiled and drooled widely thinking what honor it was to

eat as much as you want. Dominic laughed seeing his bud Raidenka just ripping the chicken leg and chowing down without stopping. Danita stared too,

thinking whoa.

"MMM Hell yeah! Good tasty chicken!,too bad you lucked out Dominic "said Raidenka

"Hey!...you didn't share" said Dominic

"Hey Dakar you sure you don't want a piece of chicken?!"asked Raidenka shoveling a bitten chicken leg with meat dangling from its bone as he pointed it towards Dakar

Dakar looked at him and said with a straight sound

"No" said Dakar

"Your loss bud" said Raidenka as he continued to chow down the chicken leg beside Kyra

"Lieutenant how is it that you grouped them together?" asked Danita

Kyra laughed as chunks flew across her face. She looked at Dominic's white skinned face as she noticed his tribal black lines.

"Well first it was Raidenka, he saved me from a reaper attack, nothing big" she said

"Woman I fought off all in a half a block" he said

"I then saved him, since he was wanted by the Alliance for killing 25 people by accident" she said

"Accident?" asked Danita

"Well it's like this Danita, our boy Raidenka here thought flying into a salvage station through its glass was a good idea for a landing" said Dominic

"What I heard was that all you could see is a blue Krogan glowing ass flying straight into a thick glass" said Dominic

"You can't teach that to any Krogan" said Raidenka smiling

The 5 of them laughed at the simple story of how Raidenka came to the group. Danita laughed as well thinking what kind of calm people they were.

"What about you Dominic?" asked Danita

"He was stuck on the moon crying until I came and saved him from the reapers" said Raidenka

"That's a once in a lifetime opportunity for Turians"said Dominic

"Yeah and well for Dakar…we meet him here on board, willing to help us fight the reapers" said Kyra

Dakar looked at her noticing that she didn't mention the real reason why he joined. Whether or not he did join out of simple promises. She moved on with that

as his story, nothing else besides being another soldier who was loyal. His mind became calm as if he thought about what she would say. Knowing she might

be something close to what people call a friend or ally.

"Any family back home?" asked Danita

"Nope been always like this "said Raidenka

"A brother, father and mother" said Dominic

"Father, mother, and sister" said Kyra

"What about you Dakar?" she asked looking up at him directly

"Nothing, not even a member at all" he said calmly

"I'm sorry, I lost my only family member my dad" she said

"Hey will end this war before it gets any worse" said Kyra

Raidenka sat back and burped aloud beside Kyra as she looked at him with a funny look. Covering her face with her right hand she laughed. They all did, enjoying the spare time.


	17. Firebase: Giant

Chapter 17

Firebase: Giant

Massive dust winds in far distance grew. The base was rusted yet functional. Cerberus infantry had taken over causing the location as another site for their

operations. Jumping out of their shuttle, the team moved in formation. Raidenka grabbed ahold of a new weapon as he was dared by Danita. Raidenka laughed

at this holding a massive shotgun made by the Krogans named "M-300 Claymore" a powerful yet slow reloading shotgun. A shotgun that fires only 1 shot per

shell. Danita was dared by Dominic to wield a small pistol named"N7 Eagle" a rapid firing pistol that is more like a sub-machine gun than a pistol. Dakar wielded

an unusual weapon an assault rifle named"M-55 Argus" a grenade launcher. Dominic was dared by Kyra to use "Kishock Harpoon gun". He didn't want to but

he did it anyway. Kyra was dared by everyone else to only use her "M-3 Predator" a small side arm pistol. He didn't mind which he felt he could wield either

way. Kyra stood behind them thinking of them as silly kids messing around.

"Alright team, we have important Cerberus enemies in this sector" said Hackett

"Eliminate all Cerberus men and their leaders named "Centurions" "said Hackett over the radio

"Roger that sir, let's move!" yelled Kyra

"Bitches stand aside!"yelled Raidenka jumping over the steel barricades

"Oh not this time!" yelled Dominic as he flew past him and fired randomly his harpoon into a Cerberus trooper

"HAHA lucky shot! Remember if you use anything else you lose this challenge Dom! "yelled Raidenka

"You boys are going to lose" said Danita

"HAHA coming from someone with a small pistol?! What no way" said Raidenka with such confidence

"Game on" said Dakar as he jumped onto Raidenka's back and over him, firing his Argus weapon into 2 other troopers.

"Hey! No piggy backs" yelled Raidenka

Dominic laughed while taking cover behind a massive weapon crate. Danita fired her N7 Eagle and reloaded. Checking her corners she noticed the red dot of a

Cerberus Assassin. Dominic flew up and fired his one shot Harpoon gun. Kyra ran forward without her tech armor. Kyra aimed forward her small predator pistol.

Rapidly shooting headshots at her opponents she rolled out of the way and into cover.

"HAHA you guys struggling yet?!"asked Raidenka

"Nope, were doing really good" said Danita

Dakar ran forward up the massive ramp and fired into the computer room with a layout of the weapons and massive guns on this station. His Argus launcher

fired rapidly his grenades bounced off walls and exploded around his Cerberus enemies. Raidenka climbed up the stairs exhausted as he stopped and looking

around a Cerberus Guardian rushed at it he gained anger but then thought about the challenge.

"Your lucky today you shielded bastard"he said

Raidenka pointed his claymore with one hand extended and fired it into the Cerberus Guardian's left foot as he screamed and fell back onto the ground.

Raidenka reloaded and walked over him as his head bursted.

"Another count for me" said Raidenka

Danita grabbed ahold of a Cerberus Centurion and used him as a human shield then fired the back of his head. He fell hard into the ground as she tapped the heated thermal clip out of its chamber. Looking back she could Dominic reloading his Harpoon gun and struggling a little.

"Great!? Oh how I hate this gun" he said

"Give up Dominic?" said Kyra over the radio laughing

"Ugh..?! Wait no I'm good" he said

Danita fired the enemy that rushed towards him. Looking up he nodded and finished his harpoon gun. Taking cover beside him she laughed at his attempt.

Dakar couldn't use his cloaking so instead he ran up through ventilation ducks and jumped out of them. His Argus exposed him as he didn't like much of the

idea but was willing to play. Kyra aimed forward taking in fresh breathes of air, each pulled she fired was direct. Each clip wasted was used calmly and knew

she had no secondary weapon besides this one.

Smoke of massive grey began to cloud around Raidenka as he ran out looking back and fired into the smoke killing randomly a Cerberus Assassin. He laughed

as another rushed in behind him with a gleaming katana ready to strike until Danita fired at her and Raidenka turned around. The assassin was blown away

nearly in 2 pieces as the powerful Krogan Claymore sent her flying backwards 12 feet away.

"Saved you Raidenka "said Danita as she stood beside him

"Hahaha nice one Glass face" said Raidenka

Dominic rushed towards them as he looked at Raidenka. Dakar jumped out of the ruined glass window and grabbed ahold of the ladder. He slid downward into

the rusted floor. Kyra and Dakar were both back to back as an Atlas and a Cerberus Centurion fired at them.

"Not bad lieutenant you managed to piss them off" he said

"First time I hear you crack a joke about something" she said smiling towards him

" Trust is something earned not given" he said

Both took their targets head on except Kyra knew the Atlas wouldn't go down by her pistol. The other 3 members ran towards them as they headed towards

the Atlas.2 other Centurions remained alive. Kyra looked at the 2nd to last die at the hands of Dakar's Argus. The Atlas's body began to electrocute as the

harpoon pierced through the yellow glass. The pilot yelled as he tried to move on. He couldn't see anything as he was shot up by the team. The atlas fell back

crushing the running away Cerberus Centurion.

"Good work team were regaining control again" said Hackett

"Dominic seems like you failed with that gun!" yelled Raidenka

"Hey!...it's hard to get used to it" said Dominic

"Not bad boys you tried though and I saved 2 of you today" said Danita

"I heard the commotion, seems like girls win "said Kyra smiling

"Well we tried" said Dominic

Their shuttle arrived as they headed back


	18. Priority: Attacks

Chapter 18

Priority: Attacks

Their shuttle flew into a massive city. The city named" Ghost"(Multiplayer Map/Ghost).People ran trying to evacuate as Reapers ran through abducting and killing.

Kyra grabbed ahold of a new weapon named"N7 Valiant". Her team mates grabbed their regular weapons again. Looking towards the screen on board the

shuttle that informed them. The screen showed many citizens in trouble. She felt the heavy heart of their loss. Her team mates stood by the door ready.

"Team your mission is to save as many and evacuate them before they're killed" said Hackett

"Yes sir" said Kyra

The doors opened allowing them to leave. Massive fires had broken out little burning through the bodies of fallen people. Others ran through flames trying to save

trapped souls. Kyra looked to her left then to her right. Her team mates split up in 2's covering more ground. Kyra rushed straight through the narrow pathway.

Between 2 buildings husks attacked a mother and daughter. Kyra aimed and fired her N7 Valiant head on. The 2 husks fell hard into the cold ground, the

mother held on tight to her crying child both running past Kyra and headed onto another shuttle.

Kyra paused for a mere second remembering the sounds of gunfire. The large sounds of screaming through her mind. Slowly moving forward she noticed the

mother and daughter running past her. They both headed for the Alliance shuttle. Looking at them slowly she was reminded of when she lost her parents

before. Kyra was reminded of her mother. Dominic's voice echoed through her radio. She slowly gained consciousness and looked downward with her eyes

closed. Part of her red haired dangled between her eyes.

"Kyra!? You there?" asked Dominic

"Yeah I'm here, what's your position?" she asked

Dominic took down another Reaper Cannibal. Dominic looked straight then to his right seeing through massive amounts of smoke. He could see others heading

out into shuttles. Radio chatter continued through as his teammates aided across the area. Reapers continued to rush throughout as they took and killed

civilians. Dominic dashed forward as his jets thrusted him into a cannibal and away from a running child.

Danita rolled out of the way of an incoming brute. Rolling onto one knee, she aimed within the right moment and fired her mighty Black Widow. The Brutes

turian head exploded into pieces. Its body fell 2 feet in front of her. A human family looked at her shocked to see what she did. She looked at them and nodded

as they did. They ran together the family of 5 towards an arriving shuttle. Danita covered them as they ran through the ruined reaper bodies. As they avoided

the incoming gunfire from other Cannibals.

Dakar ran up the ladders onto of the burning buildings and jumped into them. His body could sustain the scorching heat. Falling through cracks and broken

chunks of walls. He searched for trapped eyes glowed through the flames, locating unconscious individuals he used his biotics to seal them. Moving them

through the flames his suit was able to resist half the heat, his body surged with biotics. Moving through the flames he walked out of the burning building alive

with 3 unconscious survivors. Lowering them to the ground Alliance marines rushed over and collected them. Dakar stood looking at the family as they went on

gaining oxygen again. A small child with a small white afro hair, and moonlight iris blue eyes stared at him. Dakar looked back into him noticing something as if a

connection was made. The strangest thing about the child was his reaction towards him. No fear, no shock, just another person.

Danita noticed Dakar as a husk jumped from behind him burning as it screamed wildly. Dakar was in deep thought as its headed exploded behind him. Small

bits of flames fell onto his head and shoulders. Still he didn't react his left hand twitched. His fingers barely moved at all. This feeling and sense of something

unraveling came from that child as he got into the shuttle and evacuated. Dakar couldn't hear Danita speaking at all until she rushed towards him.

"Dakar?! Are you alright"she asked

For a second he said nothing

"I'm fine, you have my thanks" he said

"Are you sure? I-I was"

"I know,Danita"he said as he walked passed her

Danita looked back at him wondering what he was thinking about

Kyra jumped over shattered opening of an old window. She fired away into a reaper Marauder that killed a father. His family screamed as she ran towards

them and helped them towards a nearby shuttle. A small child ran out of her ruined home just 4 streets down away from an Alliance shuttle. Crying aloud she

fell to the ground, shocked seeing death had arrived. Looking back she stopped moving scared as a rushing Banshee teleported forward towards him

screaming.

Closing her eyes she imaged of her mother and father. She opened them again seeing the back of a black rusted armor of a Krogan. Raidenka held of the

banshee and head-butted her as she screamed in his face. Raidenka grabbed her neck and slammed her down into the ground and curb stomped her face

laughing continued she stared at him. The burning shuttle burned behind them. Raidenka slowly looked towards her. He noticed her as he was reminded of

how he was nearly killed by his own parents as a child.

Raidenka helped her stand. He knew what she felt deep within her. Another shuttle shot down a couple more reapers from a distance. Raidenka looked to his

right noticing more coming through the streets. Standing in front of her he said aloud.

"Stay behind me kid, this is not your fight" he said

Grabbing ahold of his mighty hammer he yelled with all his might and threw it forward towards them. Danita fell onto her back and moved right avoiding the

Marauders stomp. His head exploded splattering its remains over her as Dakar helped her up. Dominic flew out of an exploding building carrying a father in his

arms. Kyra covered him by the right.

"Team how we doing?" asked Kyra

"East and West sides of this block have been evacutated"said Dakar

"Alright, Raidenka? "asked Kyra

"I'm good, just finished killing these worms" he said

"Ground team, get to your evac now" said Admiral Hackett


	19. Firebase: Hazard Dagger

Chapter 19

Firebase: Hazard Dagger

Sand storms of massive clouds roamed through the Dagger shuttle left. Kyra looked through her visor gaining little reinforcements were stationed as they had

over taken this station. Dakar cloaked himself, Danita did the same as they headed inside taking the high points. Silently taking out other Cerberus troopers and

Centurions. Danita switched her Geth SMG to her Black widow with a thermal scope attachment. Looking through she could see the blue body heat of Cerberus

soldiers.

"How you expect me to fighting this shit of a storm, reminds me of that dirt rock" said Raidenka

"Quitting already ?"asked Dominic

Kyra and Dominic along with Raidenka moved through the blinding storm. Moving as one they ran down the ramp.

"Cerberus Troops have invaded and killed our staff, regain control, and find our drone" said Admiral Hackett

Danita took her moment noticing her team mates far below firing their weapons and fighting. Aiming ahead of them she took out a Cerberus Guardian. Its body

dropped. Kyra located the site and her Omni tool glowed as the drone awoke. Scanning her Omni tool it acknowledged her. Danita noticed Dakar rushing down

the ramp to the left of the roundish room. Dakar punched and threw Cerberus troopers into the ground and snapped their necks. Looking back he threw his

katana into a Cerberus Assassin.

Raidenka slapped aside a trooper. Dominic thrusted passed a Cerberus assassin as her head dropped. Sudden movements came from behind them as Kyra

moved with the drone as it continued to scan her Omni tool. The drone moved slowly through the dust storm. The atlas mech moved slowly its heavy body

approached Raidenka and Dominic.

"Together alright"said Dominic

"Pussy"said Raidenka laughing and rushing in

His hammer electrified through the sandy winds. Slamming against the cold steel body of the Atlas. It moved back a little the driver cursed as he noticed his

instruments going hay wire. Dominic thrusted forward with both blades slamming into dented body bursted with small sparks with electricity. Dominic and

Raidenka looked at it topple. Cerberus shuttles fired at them. Dakar sent out a cluster of grenades into the arriving shuttle. As its doors opened men tried to jump

off. Within seconds the cluster exploded killing them instantly. Danita used her ability sabotage towards the back of the Atlas as it stopped moving and was

attacked by both Dominic and Raidenka.

The Atlas fell onto its back and exploded. Both fisted each other in celebration. Kyra finished downloading the information that the drone contained. Kyra looked

back as Admiral Hackett received the information shuttles came down quick firing their mounted weapons at her. Dominic rushed and took cover beside her. Both

looking down her tech armor reflected. Raidenka took cover as well, taking small peaks back towards them. Dakar fired his black widow through the glass killing

the pilot. The shuttle crashed straight into the ground.

"HAHAHA nice work!" laughed Raidenka

"Good work team" said Kyra as she stood up looking at them

Their shuttle arrived for pick up

"Lunch time!"yelled Raidenka

"Really?" asked Danita

"Hey im starving" said Raidenka

"HAHAHA Raidenka" said Dominic

"Maybe well take a break somewhere more enjoyable" said Kyra looking at them


	20. Priority: Thessia

Chapter 20

Priority: Thessia

Reapers had reached the Asari its atmosphere and entering into their populated civilizations. The Normandy SR-2 had arrived with Commander Aaron Shepard

along with his main mission, to recover the Asari scientists. The main Temple was far for them to reach, they needed to go on foot.

Shuttles came from the Primus warship as it flew high above the sky of the city. Shuttles and Alliance warships moved through the skies heading towards other

positions. Kyra's shuttle headed onward towards their next assignment. Heading forth passed a massive reaper they were informed.

"Ground team we need to secure the base named "Goddess" and eliminate reaper forces" said Admiral Hackett

"Yes sir, what about civilians?" she asked

"Not this time, get the scientists and researches out" he said

"Raidenka, Dakar, and Dominic handle the reapers" said Kyra

"Danita and I will get the researchers out" she said

Danita and Kyra moved to the Main corridor, fighting their way through reapers. Moving on they headed up the stairs and to their left both swiftly heading

towards the large screams and biotic energy signatures. Kyra pointed out to Danita their location as a Cannibal flew past them falling down towards the Main

corridor.

"Oh hell yeah!"yelled Raidenka

"Formations? Anyone?" asked Dominic

"Little pests"said Dakar

The 3 moved into combat, Marauders aimed their rifles firing at them. Dakar created a biotic shield. Raidenka roared and grabbed ahold of his Claymore shotgun

and fired through the shield. The claymore's thermal shell dropped. Refusing to reload it again he slapped his un- loaded claymore into a Marauder's chest. Then

head-butted him after. Laughing aloud. Dominic sent out his cryo-blast into a group of husks. Raidenka sent a shockwave directly into a firing Ravager popping its

egg sacks. Lots of baby swarmer's ran towards him. Switching to his hammer he slammed down into them.

Kyra and Danita both reached the lab a couple of scientists were left.4 of them freighted and nearly drained from over usage of their biotics. Danita covered the

stairs. Kyra ran towards one of them that was bleeding out from her leg and lended a hand. Moving out Danita killed 3 husks and a marauder.

"We got them, send in the shuttle" said Danita

Alliance shuttles began to land outside of the Goddess temple. Danita checked the stairs seeing her other teammates. Continuing fighting the reapers as they

kept coming through. Dominic fell onto his back as he grunted aloud. The brute growled snarling face to face. Raidenka used his biotic charge and slammed into

the brute's left side slamming it into an ammo crate. Dominic looked to his right and rolled to stand up again. Dakar lost one of his swords as he tried to avoid

the banshee's biotic scream. He flew over the bushes and into the small pool of water.

Quickly getting back up to his feet he looked forward as the banshee grabbed ahold of his neck. Raising him to the point of eye contact she screamed. Gritting

her teeth towards him. Raising her right hand ready to stab him through his abdomen. Dominic fired at her from behind as she threw Dakar into Raidenka. Both

grunted as the fell on top of each other and rolled onto the ruined ground floor. Dominic fired his cryo blast as her biotic shielding bursted all around shattering

the massive glass windows.

"New plan!" yelled Dominic

"No shit all right" said Raidenka

Kyra and Danita reached the outside of the base. The shuttle and its 2 alliance marines ran out towards her grabbing ahold of the wounded Asari. Kyra

stepped back noticing them entering into the shuttle and closing the door.

"Admiral, the scientists have-"

A sudden explosion erupted bursting in front of Kyra. She was thrown back 10 feet back. She flew through an ammo crate and slammed hard into a concrete

wall. Danita looked back and ran forward towards her. Danita stopped hallway as she heard the large sounds of roaring. Through the burning wreckage and

flames of the ruined shuttle. A reaper Harvester flew in and landed. Its massive ruined wings stopped flapping. Its high head looked at Kyra. Danita fired her

black widow. Kyra gritted her teeth and sent out her drone to distract struggled to move away from it as she felt so much pain. Her mouth bled, her forehead

had drips of blood coming down her face.

"Lieutenant!"yelled Danita

Danita ran towards her and grabbed ahold of her right fired his Phaeston towards it as it looked down and up. Dakar and Raidenka returned behind Dominic. All

3 ran forward firing their weapons back at the massive harvester.

"We need a shuttle evac! Now!"yelled Danita as she helped Kyra

Dominic rushed over and helped her too. Kyra felt dizzy and slow as she could see the shuttle arriving in front of them. The team quickly got inside and left

Goddess. Dakar sat down beside Kyra as he checked his wound around his lower abdomen. Danita looked at his wound noticing the small bits of blue blood

dripping out. He held it and looked away as Dominic handed him a small device that would patch him up for now. Dominic attended Kyra's small cuts as he

could.

"Where are you hurt Kyra?" he asked

"I-my ribs…argh….and my forehead" she said looking at him

"We got our asses kicked back there….shit"said Raidenka

As there shuttle headed back to the Primus, massive Reapers came down into the city and screams continued. Aaron Shepard had looked out seeing the chaos

from the temple and looked down Liara and Javik stood behind him. They had just lost the Prothean last chance with knowing how to finish the Catalyst.


	21. Priority: Shore Leave

Chapter 21

Priority: Shore Leave

4 days had passed since the incident of Thessia and its continuous war against the reapers. Reapers have begun wining, as it seemed pointless at times. Kyra

and her non-human team mates had rested from their unfortunate defeat and the loss of the Asari scientists. Kyra felt the heavy failure of defeat within her.

She couldn't bear knowing this she couldn't think straight she felt what about Earth? What about the others? Raidenka felt as if he wasn't strong enough to

keep going. Dakar sealed himself away yet Danita had always found him a bit curious at times. He noticed this as a sign. Dominic had grown very worried about

Kyra since her wounds had healed.

Kyra opened her eyes carefully taking in the scene through the massive window in her room. Her room was large sized. One bed, one large glass window able

to see the millions of stars. One large book shelve, one small table, couch and a small kitchen for herself. Kyra was wearing an N7 sweatshirt and pants.

Slippers she wore on her feet. Her room was comfortable even so she knew there was still a massive war out there. Her door behind her beeped as she looked

back and noticed it slid up. She looked back as she noticed Admiral Hackett entering and stopping behind her, he and she both stood in the center of the room.

He looked down then to his right noticing theN7 weapons on her weapons table next to her kitchen table.

"Lieutenant…It's not your fault, we received the message too late from the Councilor" he said

"I failed Admiral, they were counting on my team" she said

"No, you did what you could yet the reapers have gained more over the short time since they arrived" he said

"I-I understand Admiral, I understand what your trying to do-"

"Do you? I don't think you know what I'm trying to do, I've seen many like you Kyra, like your parents kind, devoted people" he said

"People like Commander Aaron Shepard who right now is facing with the loss of friends and failures just like you" he continued

"Yet he hasn't given up, he continues just now I gave him and his team, something they desperately need" said Admiral Hackett

"I'm here to give you the same, for you to get your mind set right" he continued

Kyra turned around to look at him.

"A short time with civilization will do you some good, I'm giving you a Shore leave" he said

"A moment? You want me to leave this war for-"

"These are important in any soldiers life, living for those moments gives you something to fight harder for and you need this and so does your team "he said

"Head to the Citadel it'll do you some good, by tomorrow we'll head the attack back to earth" he said as he turned around and walked out

Kyra looked down and said" Thank you sir"

Kyra felt as if she would be abandoning them.

Dominic had stood by wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans. Comfortably awaiting his team mates by the shuttle. He looked at his Omni tool noticing some

missed calls by his brother Marcus. He smiled seeing the small text messages of him having some shore leave as well. Danita and Dakar came walking side by

side. Yet Dakar weared wrapped bandages around his mouth and forehead. He had a hoodie over his head covering it completely. His sweater was zipped up,

his pants were long and thin yet in black. His sweater in white. His hands were bandaged. Danita looked at him and laughed at something. Dominic looked up

and noticed him.

"Wow….what?, Dakar you alright?"asked Dominic shocked seeing him like that

"I'm good, my body is sensitive to light without the suit and you'd be freaked out by the way I look" he said

"That's fair then" said Dominic

"Where's Kyra?" asked Danita

"She's coming" he said

Dakar entered the shuttle and noticed Raidenka sitting with a ridiculous outfit. Raidenka looked at him and said nothing. He looked away and flicked him off in

disgust. Under the cloths and rags Dakar smiled. Danita entered behind him and stopped laughing aloud at what she saw she walked outside beside Dominic.

"Oh my….(giggle) Wow I never thought to see a Krogan with a pink jacket and blue jean shorts" she said

"I know, he's uncomfortable as it is" said Dominic smiling

Kyra walked out of the elevator from the distance. Her forehead had a scar across. She walked holding her back pack on her right shoulder. Walking calmly she

looked forward seeing Dominic and Danita waiting for her. Taking the time to walk across she stopped thinking of what others are doing and what her sister

Mara had told her before. Dominic looked up and noticed her as she continued walking.

Kyra stopped and smiled at Dominic both stared at each other for a second.

"How are you holding up" he asked

"I'll be fine, Well this is a first seeing you dressed like this" she said

"Yeah shore leave you know we get to relax for a day" he said

"Kyra..I want you to know that we stand behind you all the way" he said

"Thanks, I appreciate that Dominic" she said walking passed him and entering the shuttle

Dominic smiled and got in

Kyra smiled seeing them, she then looked at Raidenka and nearly bursted out laughing.

"Don't, just don't even ask, Hackett gave me this shit thinking this was a hilarious way of getting back at me" said Raidenka

The shuttle lifted up as they headed out


	22. Citadel

Chapter 22

Citadel

Kyra and her team mates walked into the elevator after arriving to the docking bay. The Citadel was massive and full of people of different races. Raidenka looked at the top of the elevator and said nothing as he remembered what he did before.

"I have a record you know that right Kyra? "he asked

"Yes but don't worry, your marked by the Alliance, Raidenka that's why Hackett gave you those clothes" she said looking back

"….Still don't like these" he said

The elevator doors opened as they walked out together walking passed others and headed for the main attraction within the looked at the guards with such disgust.

"How about some lunch guys" asked Kyra

"Hell yeah!"yelled Raidenka

"No thanks,Im headed to the hospital I need some supplies I'll catch up with the rest of you later" said Dakar

"Alright"said Kyra

"I'll go with you" said Danita

Dakar looked at her and continued on

The 3 headed towards the Presidium Comms within the Citadel. Raidenka couldn't wait. Walking out of the elevator they walked through the busy halls

together and headed down the stairs to the right walking passed many known faces. Kyra paid little attention to others around her. Her mind began to slowly

drift from one thing to another. Dominic and Kyra sat down at a nearby table, the round table was near to the end getting a great view of the massive lake.

Kyra and Dominic sat across from each other. Raidenka went to go look through what stores he'd want food from.

"How are you feeling now Kyra" asked Dominic

"I'm better now" she said

"I'm glad that's good" he said

"Ugh..well I-"

"What a great view isn't it" she asked

"Yeah it is..is there anyone special back home?" he asked

Kyra smiled and looked at him

"No, besides my family and what about you" she asked looking straight into his eyes

"No one besides my family as well" he said smiling

Raidenka came back with his plate of lunch and brought them something too. He looked at them and they stopped talking instantly. He didn't say a word for a moment.

"What? Don't mind me guys I'm hungry "he said

Danita looked at the long list of things that Dakar was buying. She noticed and recognized a lot of them she knew what they were for. He noticed her but said

nothing about it at all. She walked towards the massive glass window walking passed other patients. Looking down she could see the massive lake and its

beauty. Glowing freely at the people. Dakar thanked and walked towards her stopping beside her.

"Danita you okay?" he asked

"I-I didn't know you were sickly" she said

"…I won't die soon, if that's what you're asking" he continued

"That's not what I meant" she said

"I know…."he said looking down at the river and flying cars

"Can I ask you what happened?" she asked while looking up to the side of his wrapped face

"…I'm an Assassin, always have been…I never had this" he said

"Friends?" she asked

"….Peace" he said

"I don't see you like that, I see you more than that" she said

Dakar said nothing. He only stared down and heard her words speaking.

"I think of you as something more Dakar" she continued

Dakar looked to his left at her both for a second until his Omni tool glowed. She looked at his Omni tool.

"Sorry" he said walking passed her

She crossed her arms thinking about how to spend her day. Dakar looked at her and thought about he continued walking. Danita looked down as she closed her eyes she then felt a tap on her left shoulder. Dakar stood beside her.

"I'm sorry….Danita let's talk then" he said

Both walked together into the elevator heading down to the Presidium Comms

Kyra walked beside Dominic as they finished their lunch with Raidenka. Raidenka had went off to release some steam. Dominic and Kyra stood side by side looking out resting their hands on the rail. Over looking to the water.

"Can I ask Kyra what Dakar meant the first time we meet him in his cell" asked Dominic

Kyra closed her eyes with a sigh

"My parents died when I was smaller, I was taken in by my adopted Turian family" she said

"They took me in and treated me as if I was their own, they knew my mother, I was saved from being burned alive by a boy" she said

"Did you know who that was?" he asked

"That's the funny thing about it I was saved by Aaron Shepard" she said smiling

"No way" he said

"I was one of those kids that grew up on stations, this was 12 years ago, and the ship we both served and lived on was named "Destiny" "she continued

"It was attacked by Cerberus, and since then I wanted to join the N7 program" she said

"Kyra I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay, what about you" she asked

"I haven't lost anyone like that, only losing the Primarch Fedorian on Palaven's moon" he said

"Now let's clear the sadness a bit, how about we go clubbing?" he asked bravely

Kyra stared towards him. She looked at him with a seriously look. Yet she knew what he was trying to do and she thought in her mind oh what the hell then.

"Yeah alright then let's go" she said

Danita and Dakar walked along side each other walking passed other Turian's and drells alike. Guards kept on walking passed them.

"How long have you been like this "she asked

"Since I can remember, I don't remember much besides being used as a tool by the illusive man" said Dakar

"Its something that was put into me not passed on or given, something that were supposedly known as improvements that gave me this side effect" he said

"I don't know if I have any siblings or parents" he said

"….I didn't mean to push" she said

"No its okay, I just try not to connect to many people "he continued

Both stopped and rested among the rail.

"I can relate to you Dakar, I grew up only knowing my father and now that he is gone I had no one" she said

"Until I met you guys, I'm glad Kyra gave me this chance" she said

"She knows what she's doing and I'm glad too" he said

Danita looked down fumbling with her hands. Dakar noticed that as he looked at them. He sensed her heart beating faster. He knew she was nervous. Reaching for something in his pocket he handed it out towards her.

"This is for you "he said

Danita held it in her hands looking at it closely she was brought some warmth in her heart. She hadn't felt this kindness before in a while. Dakar looked at her reaction. She held within her hands a hearted blue and black crystal with an engraved wording.

The wordings said:

"The life that has been given, means little when half complete, when life becomes more it evolves, the more life evolves the more we become"

"Thank you Dakar" she said

"I love it "she continued as she held his bandaged right hand. He looked through his blue visor back towards hers and both touched foreheads together in sync.

Raidenka went to the bar as he drank .He noticed a couple of other guys entering nothing special until he saw him. A band of Mercenaries named "Raging Elephants". A group of mercenaries that were rounded up by a Krogan named "Mort".Raidenka knew him from before. Mort walked up to him and slapped his back.

"Traitor, heard you lost your crew HAHAHAHA you're not so strong now" he said

Raidenka turned around and quickly head butted him as Mort fell to one knee.

"I'm going to enjoy this Mort" said Raidenka

The other crew men of Vorchas and Krogan rushed in to him as he ran towards them. Raidenka elbowed and punched, his way through them. The Turian

bartender called security. Raidenka punched and grabbed ahold of a dropped Vorcha and threw him towards the security guards. Mort pulled out his

executioner pistol aiming it towards Raidenka as he stood over him. Raidenka stood over him smiling and curb stomped his head in.

"Stop!" yelled security guards as they aimed their weapons towards him

Raidenka looked at them as he laughed and raised his hands.

"Good news boys, I didn't spill my beer" he said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"laughed Raidenka

Within the dance club people enjoyed themselves. The bar was at the far end to the left and seats were across to the left. Kyra smiled looking around walking

forward Dominic walked towards her from the bar with her drink. He smiled and handed it to her. Kyra held it in her hand ,both clanked drinks and went up the

long stairs. She smiled looking at him as they took their steps up.

"I didn't think you'd know how to dance Dominic" she said

"Yeah I'm okay but my father knows best" he said

"Alright come on" said Kyra smiling as they reached the top

Kyra and Dominic stared forward seeing the dimmed blue lights. People dancing together some others alone but other than that pure fun. Kyra looked at

Dominic as he looked forward thinking about this. Kyra grabbed ahold of his right hand and pulled him as she ran towards the center. Dominic was swirled

around as she and he were face to face. Dominic moved left she moved her body at the rhythm of the song. Both moved together within the crowd of people as

cheering continued back and forth. Dominic held her close both enjoyed each other's company. His hands were around her waist, her hands were around his

neck both laughed and smiled towards each other. Both got closer and kissed. People around them cheered. As they stopped their foreheads tapped together.

Both looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow…your amazing Kyra" said Dominic

"You're not too bad yourself "she said as they kissed


	23. Priority: Earth

Chapter 23

Priority: Earth

Shore leave had ended. The next day had arrived the team had a very relaxing day. The team began to head back to the docking bay. Together knowing that

this was they're final push. Heading out for Earth home to humanity. Kyra had felt relieved feeling excited. She felt happy despite what had been going on. She

looked at her team mates as they walked ahead of her. She loved the idea of them being there, of them having her back. Raidenka was freed the next day

from jail upon the citadel within felt happy as he stole a couple of items and one Turian helmet as a prize. Dakar and Danita established something over the

day.

Both grew a little more attached to one another. Both had gained something that was missing over the years. Danita loved them, she looked at her team

mates as if they had been with her all her life. She smiled under her helmet. Dakar had gained a new thought of mind something he had never felt before.

Something to call a "home". Knowing that he is an Ex-Cerberus Assassin that had attacked and killed Asari Elders and Councilors before. Yet he didn't feel

judged at all by them. Dominic held Kyra's hand both looking at each other with no problems.

"What are your plans after this war?" asked Kyra

"Well, I'm not sure still…but I think I'll stay a little longer maybe a year in the Turian military then who knows retire?" he guessed smiling at her

"Interesting Dom" she said back

"What about you" he asked

"Maybe the same, except within the Alliance though…I don't think they'll let me transfer into the Turian military" she said

"I think they would, since your N7 I mean" he continued

"Hmmm, trying to hold onto this girl huh"she said sarcastically

"I don't want to lose you, yes I want-"

"I know I'm not giving up on this, Dominic I mean that" said Kyra as she held his hand tighter

Dominic looked at her and smiled thinking that she was understanding and a wonderful person. One of the few he has met over the years. One that means

something more than a friend or ally.

"I hope to find a solution then" he said

"Hmm? To what?" she asked

"Something to do about you being farther away" he said

Docking bay doors opened her team walked to the end of the hallway seeing the Primus awaiting them out in shuttle was prepped and ready to leave. Kyra

and Dominic walked on Dakar and Danita headed inside the shuttle along with Raidenka and Dominic. Kyra stopped noticing another group except this one was

larger. She looked to the right noticing someone she recognized. He was bended over his right arm resting on the steel rail. A Quarian female hugged him and

walked away. She couldn't believe noticed the black N7 clothing. He continued to look out forward towards a ship. Looking out too she noticed it, and it was

magnificent.

The Normandy SR-2, standing by outside being refueled and ready. Kyra walked towards him as he stood ready to walk away.

"Aaron?!"she yelled

Aaron stopped and turned around, his hair was in a shape of a short growing Mohawk. Black was his hair eyes glowed silver, body fit and thin. He wore the

same clothes as her.

"Kyra? Kyra Haledon? Wow it's been a long time" he said smiling as he walked towards her

"You made it, you're an N7"he said

"Yeah I did, yet with a couple of stops along the way" she said

"That's great, you're on shore leave too?" he asked

"Was, well it ended as of this morning and now I'm headed for earth" she said

"This won't be easy for any of us, I'm glad you're in this till the end" he said

"I'm sorry about what happened back on Thessia, Aaron you tried" she said

"I know, I heard about your team nice to see others building" he said

"I gotta get going then, take care of yourself out there Kyra" he said

"You too Aaron" she finished and walked back to her shuttle.

Kyra entered as Raidenka looked at her

"About time what you do woman?" he asked laughing

"I got to see an old friend just now" she said

"I'm ready to kill them bastards!"yelled Raidenka

"If we succeed in this we could end the war knowing that whatever Shepard is doing works" said Dominic

Their shuttle took off heading back to the Primus,ready for warp through the Mass relay.


	24. London

Chapter 24

London

Aaron Shepard and his team had invaded the illusive man's base and headed into the fight against the notorious Kai the assassin they gained access to the

Prothean A.I. and gained the newly formed information. As they did retreating back to the Normandy. They headed straight into the warp jump with everything

collected and accounted for. What Aaron had done was nearly complete. Now all he needed was to head to earth with his massive army. The Normandy arrived

first ahead of all the other warships that came behind in first of them all. He accounted everyone. Admiral Hackett gave his inspiring speech. The teams and

Species were fueled ready to take the fight back from the reapers. The Citadel had been moved and was stationed near earth. To finally end this war that has

gone on for long enough.

The warship that housed thousands of Alliance and N7 soldiers onboard the Primus had come out of the warp jump and glanced at the monstrous view of the

ruined beloved home. Earth continued to lose more and more of its prime beauty as fires and destruction were scattered all across the planet. The Primus

stood by ready as its smaller jet fighters flew out under the commanding orders of Commander Aaron Shepard. The Primus quickly pressed on taking damage

from lasers coming from the massive reapers. Shuttles flew out avoiding incoming blasts and trying to head to earth.

Smaller ships and fighters headed into battle firing millions of laser through space. The Normandy fired back at the reapers and headed past them. Flying

straight to help down below at Earth. The Primus headed on after the Normandy. Trying desperately to stay on point they continued to get hammered. Within

seconds The massive warship named" The Federation" had entered the fight as it fired back upon the reapers. Covering the mighty Primus as it flew passed

them and headed for earth. The Destiny Ascension had arrived with many more along the way making it through reapers with its massive fire power.

Primus flew through the blackened clouds and into the location named" London" as there were the many Alliance soldiers forming the resistance to fight off the

reapers. The Primus took heavy damage as shuttles flew out towards the city Aaron Shepard had just destroyed a smaller walking reaper destroyer. Allowing

shuttles to fly heading toward the massive beam of light connecting the citadel and Earth. Kyra's team was dispatched and sent down towards the resistance

camp a little before they're final assault upon the reapers and heading into the citadel and finishing this fight.

Their shuttle doors opened as Kyra could see the horrifying site of loss and devastation within the area of what was once London. Closing her eyes in pure

shock Dominic tapped her shoulder she looked away and held his left hand. Walking out Dakar looked up into the blackened sky noticing the millions of glowing

lights high above them. The streets were ruined in chunks of debri. Large black clouds of smoke covered the marines and tanks went by shuttle had left them

they're in their hands. Admiral Anderson walked further on past others. James Vega talked to other soldiers and helped them with supplies. Kyra looked down

and then up again.

As if she began living in a horrifying nightmare that would never end. She felt the everlasting fear running through her body. Yet she still had hope coursing

through her body knowing her family and friends believed in her. London was nearly completely gone. Buildings big and tall all in ruins. Others still stood but

barely at all.

"Damn….almost all gone" said Raidenka

"I'm sorry Kyra" said Dominic

"I can't believe this is earth "she said

Danita couldn't say a word knowing the situation back on her home world Rannoch. She felt the heavy loss as if she just lost a fleet. Yet she knew what they

had gone through the last couple weeks. The team moved through the small chunks of broken concrete on the ground and walked pat stationed marines

heading towards the command center. Kyra walked in to have a talk with Anderson. Dominic stayed outside beside Raidenka as both noticed the smaller

warships flying passed them and into combat against the other reaper forces.

"This war has brought so much loss" said Dominic

"Makes you think how long it'll take to rebuild it all" said Raidenka

Danita scanned reaper bodies and weapons that lied on the ground beside her. Dakar walked slowly away looking forward he could see through his eyes,

through his helmet. The massive gleaming light beaming through the planet's sky and into space. He believed it to look beautiful, he noticed at a couple other

Alliance soldiers looking and talking towards him as if they gained a sight of warning. He looked down ignoring them. Danita looked up seeing Dakar in front of

her.

Kyra walked back outside and headed towards an ammo crate. Looking back at her team mates they surrounded her ready.

"What's the plan?" asked Dakar

"We head out once Aaron is ready and were taking the location ahead of us, covering Shepard's team" she said

"Alright"said Dominic


	25. All or Nothing

Chapter 25

All or Nothing

Aaron Shepard had given the final word. Everyone down below within the ground force and high above them the flying warships did what they could do in this

situation of losing numbers quickly. They all headed into combat against the reapers who guarded the pathway up into the citadel. Kyra and her team ran

forward firing their weapons against Brutes and Marauders. Kyra took aim and gritted her teeth in anger. Anderson ran past her signaling to his other grabbed

ahold of a Marauder and smashed it into pieces with a massive quick head-butt. Dakar pulled out a collector rifle and ran beside his team. Danita held her Geth

SMG firing dead ahead of Dominic's sight killing swarmer's.

The ruins ahead of them were and walls and rubble were piled on top of each other. Barricades had been made of steel and burned cars by the resistance. Yet

it wouldn't last as they're tanks stopped and fired through them. Reapers rushed and Brutes all flowing through around 30 of them together. Tanks exploded,

taking hits from Ravagers and Harvesters.

Ahead of them they could see the Normandy shooting down, Harvesters as they crashed into the ground. The Normandy flew side to side then up into the air

distracting whatever came there way. Aaron Shepard's ground team had reached the missiles and tried to activate them but failed. Harvesters landed in front

of them. Anderson ran left firing his avenger assault fired around them. Kyra used her N7 Valiant taking out Cannibals at the distance. Dakar ran into combat

along with Dominic as they charged forward alongside other marines. Raidenka covered Danita's back slapping aside husks and using his ruin hammer. The

force struck them down instantly. Brutes broke down through ruins of concrete making their path known to the resistance that was left.

Kyra fired her weapon 3 times then reloaded. The brutes took the thermal bullets head on as they pounded their chests and ran straight through Alliance

marines. Some avoided them, others failed as they were pummeled. Tanks were flipped over by their brute strength. More than 5 came out charging forth.

Harvesters flew down screaming and shooting out lasers. As they did Danita took her moment and blew off heads of Brutes before they reached Anderson.

Anderson looked up from his cover and fried back at the running husks. One by one the 3 husks fell. Anderson was padded on his back by Kyra as she handed

him thermal clips. Kyra ran forth beyond his cover.

Taking the fight head on, she slammed her N7 Valiant onto her back as both hands glowed orange. Her dual Omni blades showed as Husks and Marauders

fired at her. Her tech armor glowed reflecting them. Slashing away at them she made progress. Dominic flew past her and collided into a ravager as it screamed

in pain by his dual Omni blades. Dakar fired his collector gun to their left and right sides. Kyra screamed in anger as she spinned left then right with her attacks.

Danita took cover behind a burning tank as Raidenka ran ahead of her.

Bodies were scattered from both sides. Anderson looked up and told the rest to keep moving and not to stop. Tanks continued to drive on smashing through

rubble and driving past flew by dropping bombs. Kyra covered her eyes from the dirt as it flew across her face. Dominic jumped back as he was nearly hit by the

blasts. Down the road the entered a clearing moment of none blockage and they were just down the left from Aaron Shepard as Anderson reported back to

him. Kyra grabbed her rifle and looked through the thermal scope firing off a thermal bullet into cannibals head from the far distance. Tanks took their at the

distant Brutes and Banshees. Danita and Raidenka moved up behind tanks and other marines.

"Let's hustle!HAHAHHAHHAHA"laughed Raidenka

Marines fought alongside them as Asari soldiers dropped into combat upon whatever roof tops and tall buildings were left at all. Rushing through they took

their reinforcements had barely arrived. Raidenka looked up as he heard a sudden voice he recognized.

"COME ON! GO AND DIE WITH HONOR! YOU BASTARDS!"yelled Warmouth

"DYING IS THE DAY WORTH LIVING FOR!"he continued

Dying Ruin the massive black turian and Asari warship had arrived dropping off mighty Krogan men. Rushing into combat they bashed they're way through

reapers as if they were just trees. Raidenka laughed aloud seeing his old men.

"Captain?!"they said

"WARMOUTH!"yelled Raidenka

"RAIDENKA?! WELL SETTLE OUR DFFERENCES LATER" he said

"HAHAHHAHAHA LETS HAVE THIS DAY MEN!"yelled Raidenka

Red laser beams blasted through the street. Kyra and others took cover behind wreckage. Dominic and Dakar did the same avoiding the heating beam coming

from the Reaper destroyer ahead of them. It walked slowly crushing through the tanks and soldiers and Krogan ran back retreating. The reaper destroyer was

being distracted as Aaron Shepard and a couple other Alliance soldiers along with tanks rushed on. Anderson did the same.

The Dying Ruin warship fired into Harvesters and straight into the reaper Destroyer. The reaper destroyer toppled as it moved back. Lasers and rockets flew

into fell down to the ground as its mechanical body collapsed. Kyra looked out noticing the smoke coming out from it, The Normandy flew by firing its cannons

into the incoming reaper forces clearing a path for Shepard and the rest of the soldiers. Running and running they went towards the light. Kyra and her team

ran past the ruined dead destroyer reaper and headed past burning wreckages of parts. They ran forward towards the bridge of light that led up to the citadel.

Harbinger landed as Aaron stared gritting his teeth, The Normandy left. He continued running as he fired his pistol at it then. It happened. Kyra and her team

were thrown back into the cold dirt ground as the heating beam coming from Harbinger lasered everyone through in one shot. Kyra gritted her teeth as she

staggered moving back. Her right arm hurt badly, Dominic's helmet was cracked as he threw it away. Dominic's left leg was bleeding out his armor was gone up

to his knee. Dakar stood back up noticing Danita's broken visor as she looked up to him. Her eyes glowed with such beauty. He noticed her looking like a

human female. Except she had small data lines on her cheeks going down. Dakar ran towards her as she reached out to him. Raidenka stood up, his left arm

was bleeding. His left arm had lost all its armor. He grunted standing up flames were in front of him. Noticing the many bodies of dead Krogan and marines.

Kyra stood up slowly her fore head dripped blood. Her bottom lip was dripping too. She looked back at her team walking towards Dominic she helped him up to

his feet. Raidenka looked up seeing the bright light. Raidenka walked past them gritting his teeth noticing his team mates standing barely.

"Kyra…"said Dominic

"Ugh…we-Let's hope this works "said Kyra helping Dominic

"T-This better be it" said Raidenka

"We have to believe in Aaron, I-I know he'll pull through for all of us" said Kyra


	26. The Final

Chapter 26

The Final

Aaron Shepard coughed. Hearing the voice of Anderson repeating his name over and over. Aaron struggled to move. The scent was awful, the scent of death

roamed the room. Aaron stood up slowly. His body ached in pain. His N7 armor was torn and cracked, it was literally falling apart. Its color was worn out. His

face was bruised and dirty. Blood dripped from his forehead, left cheek. His ribs ached and hurt each time he breathed up with his eyes closed he smelled the

horrible stench. Anderson continued asking for him. Sounds of moving continued around him.

"W-W-where are we?" asked Aaron

"I'm not sure, I've never been to this place in the citadel" said Anderson

Aaron slowly walked forward passed the keepers that didn't seem to mind all the human dead bodies scattered upon. Aaron looked at them strangely noticing

them mangled and lifeless yet piled upon each other. Aaron walked on out of the room noticing a gleaming light brightly shining through an opening. Aaron held

his pistol still in one hand while the other held his ribs. Aaron walked across a pathway. Listening to Anderson speaking of what he was going through. Aaron

walked noticing the ramp. He walked up and pointed his weapon forward noticing the illusive man.

The Illusive man looked at him his eyes blue and scared. His body unharmed. Aaron gritted feeling incredible amounts of pain within his head.

"Shepard, how unfortunate you still don't understand what we must do" said The Illusive man

"They-their- controlling you…"

"No, they have given me power, power over weakness, they have granted me control I can end this war"sai Illusive man

"No!they are controlling you and are-are winning they still kill many of us-"

"My will shall be known to all, I will bring humanity to a new hight,a new REBIRTH" he said

Anderson fired randomly his pistol and dropped to his knees. Illusive man was lucky to have not walked into the path of the thermal bullet.

"Pathetic Anderson you of all, even so Aaron I had thought you'd understand why we should take control even after all you have been through and still you

refuse to listen to truth" said illusive man

"They are controlling your thoughts and feelings! Just like they did to Saren"said Anderson

"No, they wouldn't they-they" Illusive man struggled to speak his mind ached nearly falling to his knees himself.

"Saren worked for them, yet he was only a puppet to them and so are you, stop this now please I'm- I'm tired of fighting you over this dilemma, I want peace

to be restored, to be seen ,felt through all of us" said Aaron

"Peace?! There's no such thing allowing others like your precious aliens to exist, allowing they're predictability to continue, to allow death for us, this-this is our only shot at gaining what we want "said Illusive man

"No, I-I I won't let them die!, They can change! They all have changed! There nothing like before!You're wrong!1I have seen this uprising change within them!They deserve to exist!"yelled Aaron

Illusive man lifted his hand forward and closed his eyes making Aaron lift up his pistol aiming it to himself.

"Shepard you live in a fantasy ideal that'll never be, even so another will threaten you-"

A gunshot after another continued as Illusive man dropped. Anderson dropped too Aaron wobbled over feeling release. Aaron walked over to the console

opening the Citadel. Aaron helped up Anderson both calmly breathing near death as they felt closed his eyes and slowly opened them seeing the reapers and

earth. His mind set continued to move back and forward thinking of what's next. Looking back see could see the floor pad lifting quickly grabbing ahold of

Anderson he grunted and both headed up.

"Commander the crucible isn't firing what's going on?!"asked Admiral Hackett

"I'm heading up, Hackett I'll see what's wrong now" said Aaron

The lifting pad ended Aaron looked around seeing the entire galaxy surrounding him. Earth was high above he could see the millions of stars and galaxies at

the far distance. Looking around Anderson had fallen unconscious. Suddenly behind him he could see a massive device of electrical energy surging through.

Then a small blue child walking towards him. His eyes were shocked seeing this child again and again. Noticing him dying on earth before.

"Your-"

"I have seen your life grow Aaron Shepard, your Legacy will be remembered from this day"it said

"What are you" he asked

"I'm another creation made by those long ago before your time" it continued

"You have surpassed what many wouldn't have been able to do in the first place"it said

"Why me?"asked Aaron

"You're the Destined child of long past generations, each civilization has had an image that represents them, either good or bad" it said

"You, Shepard have been something to the organic race as a Legend way before at birth, known only in stories told before" it said

"Your life had been foreseen by us long ago, we never would have suspected you being born within this generation" it continued

"That's why you gave Saren ,Sovereign and came after the citadel "said Aaron

"Yes first we tried to enter again to eliminate you and everything, you were ignored and blind at that time giving us a higher advantage" it said

"Then the collectors"

"Yes we tried that next and succeeded in ending an old legend, to ensure our success yet then it all failed again as you survived and were brought back" it continued

"We underestimated what humans are capable of a second time, yet now your near death and being crushed by them" it said

"How can I stop the reapers?" he asked

"3 Choices I give you Aaron , beyond me they're something linked to your genetic code only to be used by you" it said

Aaron looked beyond him seeing 3 paths.

"The first is to die yet you control the reapers, with your legacy preserved within their minds" it said

"But each choice that I give you has a consequence each one very different" it said

"The first consequence is your mind and soul bounded for life into Harbinger's mind, to exist as a reaper and to live among us, they will obey, yet you will never leave" it said

"Meaning I would return with all of you into dark space?" he asked

"Yes and only return every 50,000 years" it said

"what's the next choice" he asked

"The 2nd choice is to destroy the reapers stopping the cycle of rebirth, stopping us from ever again recreating destruction, saving the millions of lives within this cycle and the next" it said

"Peace would be brought to all" it said

"Yet the consequence of this would be great" it continued

"What would be the consequence?" he asked

"The consequence will only affect you Aaron, it will cause you great pain, great peril, great loss even more than what you have lost in this war" it said

"Only me…."he said

"Yes you'll be greatly affected by this" it answered

"I can live with that" he said

"What about your friends? What about Tali? They wouldn't stand for it" it asked

"…I know they wouldn't they would help even in my worst of times, yet that is why they would lend me the strength to face this threat even on my own" he said

"They're what will drive me to defeat this menace, and I will face it through" he answered

"Tali...she'd tag along…she wouldn't let me fail….she's what gives me hope…"he said

Star child looked curiously at Aaron. Even given something that is unknown able to both. He still believes in peace, faith and hope. Star child noticed this as he began to understand why, why this single being was foretold as something more than a Legend. Something more than just a tale.

"Why would you allow yourself to be hurt greatly?" it asked

"Allowing them to gain life instead of losing it, they gain the faith within each other" he said

Star child couldn't believe what this single being would do for many that he doesn't fully know. He stared at Aaron's worn out body, yet even though wounded and near death. He still puts people and his friends before him.

"Your words….are truthful" it said

"Your last choice, is synthesis" it said

"If you choose this, all within this cycle will become machine and organic" it continued

"All will understand each other, all will be helpful, non-violent, and controlled" it said

"The consequence for this choice is as synthesis you'll have to harvest energies through planets or organics in order to maintain an existing" it said

"All the choices have one last consequence, you'll lose all the Mass relay's scattered across the galaxy" said Star child

"All reapers will die along with the Citadel being destroyed, yet all synthetics will survive" said star child

"I choose the 2nd option, for them, for her "he said

Star child looked at him.

"Alright then, there's the cables to destroy the reapers" said star child as Aaron walked passed him

Star child looked at his back noticing the massive scars and cracked armor. His reaction wasn't surprised

"As of today…you have chosen your path….Aaron" said Star child

Aaron fired away bullet after bullet

Memories went through his mind, Garrus then Ashley and then lastly through his mind he saw Tali, his love.

"I do this for you" he said as he fired the last bullet

The citadel activated its large sparks of red energy, the Mass relays bursted with massive amounts of energy. Bursting throughout the entire galaxy they

affected warships weren't affected. Organics were non effected by the electrical surges as they passed through space and dropped reapers .Reapers across

the galaxy died, one by one they fell. Kyra and her team stared at the miracle as they noticed reapers falling around them at a distance. Dominic looked at the

sight.

Large amounts of wreckage cell from the sky burning and being torn apart piece by piece they fell into London. The Normandy had flown across the sky

avoiding the incoming wreckage as reapers dropped like flies all around London and across the galaxy. Tali continued to call out to Aaron but received nothing

in return as the Normandy shook rapidly. Throughout the disaster upon the galaxy the news spread and hope was born through the lasting chaos that finally

ended.


	27. CHANGE

Chapter 27

CHANGE

Through the ruins of rubble. Movement came from within, small spots of sunlight struck through the chunks of ruins of the fallen citadel. Breathing came from

within the movement and loud grunting marines ran forward removing rubble and trying to help and find both Anderson and Aaron. Within seconds through the

movement of rubble Aaron stood up from within it as they found Anderson. Aaron took in a deep breath of fresh air. His body was badly wounded yet he took in

the peaceful moment of cheering. Looking up into the sky his eyes were closed. Smiling he did. The Normandy flew over him as he opened his eyes smiling he

was.

Looking down towards the marines as they rushed over and cheered him on. He noticed Kyra and her team mates along with the Normandy landing in the far

distance. Anderson looked at him giving him a thumbs up. Aaron walked passed them as he saw Tali and the rest of his crew running towards him. In his mind

he knew she was pleased to see him, even though he told her to leave. Tali ran past marines and past Kyra. Aaron and Tali hugged each other within the

crowd. Holding each other close Aaron smiled.

"I missed you "he said

"Oh Aaron I thought you'd had died" she said

"I told you I won't leave you ever again" he said

"Where do you want to live Tali?" He asked looking into her visor

"Live? Anywhere" she said

"I'm thinking Rannoch, what about you" he said

Over the next couple of months planets and the mass relays were being rebuilt again. Life was flowing through the help of the races. Each race helped either

way they could. Everything was going well. Aaron had kept in mind through the months of what he was told. About the consequence being massive, he worried

little about the reconstruction of the Citadel 2, Aaron Shepard had told Anderson and the council about the threat that was meant to arrive within time. Yet

again they prepared for it ready and awaited as they gained strength.

Kyra and her team were awarded for their service. Kyra and Dominic began to date each other yet they stayed in the military. Over time the unity between the

races created something new. The Alliance and the other races formed the "Allies Special Forces Military" joining all races into a separate branch of soldiers.

Dakar had left them continuing on his journey. Danita went back home to Rannoch to begin anew. Raidenka was taken back with Warmouth to pay for the price

on what they had done to Tuchanka long ago. Dominic had joined the newly formed "A.S.F.M." along with Kyra.

From Author: _Legendary Icon_

"I hope you all enjoyed this version of how I believe this should have ended"

"I hope all of you continue reading on my later Mass effect stories"

"I thank you all who have read this so far"

_Mass Effect: United_


End file.
